Rex loves the Alphabet
by Silverloveless
Summary: How Rex lives his life with an alphabet theme. All chapters up A-Z. Please Read&Review. The ratings are at the top of the page, they range from M to K. This is boyxboy of Rex/Six so please enjoy if it's not your thing then don't read.
1. A is for Anatomy

**A is for Anatomy**

**Here is an alphabet chronicle because I wanted to write something with more than one chapter. I will probably have trouble with other letters so if you're out in the real world and a word makes you giggle in a perverted way send it to me Bwah Ha Ha Ha ;). This will probably range from cute to damn is that allowed here (jk). This one here is rated M.**

**.**

**.**

**Six:** _You forgot to give the disclaimer._

**Me:** **I was getting to that. Geez you better me nice or I'll write you in some compromising situations.**

**Six:** _*Raises his eyebrow and pulls out his katana* You were saying._

**Me:** **Aaa…I don't own Generator Rex! Rex where are you? Come save me! **

**Six:** _Rex is a little tied up at the moment._

**Me:** ***Cricket Cricket* Ow! My fangirl brain it can't process the possibilities. Here's the story. *faint***

**A is for Anatomy**

"Gah," broke the silence of Rex's room. "Why am I expected to learn all this," Rex said knocking over a pile of textbooks off his desk. "When I said that I wanted to be treated like a regular teenager, I didn't mean that I wanted to get homework like one." "Come on kid. Whatda ya expect? Even if you are an EVO curin' machine you still need some kinda education," Bobo said hopping off his sleeping spot.

"But seriously how am I suppose to use algebra out in the real world, am I going to rationalize (1) an EVO into submission," Rex said leaning away from his desk. "Well kid how about you take a crack at history then," Bobo said tossing a book over to Rex. "Aye no," he said in protest, "they all just have the same thing. You read one big book, and you've practically read them all."

A swish sound was heard as his bedroom door then opened. Agent Six walked in looking stern faced as ever, "Bobo there are new targets in the shooting range. Holiday wants to check your accuracy with a new weapon she's developed." Bobo gave a little grin. He knew about the relationship that was going on with the Agent and his best friend. His grin was from knowing there were new targets put there especially for him, but when he would get there, there would be no Dr. Holiday who wanted to check his accuracy. "Sure what ever ya say Chief," he said grinning as he made his exit.

Rex smiled brightly at Six. He hoped that maybe the agent could provide him with a much needed study break. "Hi Six," suddenly a mischievous ideas popped into his head, "Do you think you could help me with this math problem?" Six raised an eyebrow at the request. He really wanted to spend some personal alone time with his new lover. That's why he had ordered the new targets, to keep Bobo busy. But if Rex was really bent on learning something he wasn't going to stop his new love. Six walked over to the boy and stood over his shoulder leaning in purposely closer than was needed as Rex explained the problem. "Well Rex here's your problem you need to divide right here," it was then that Six traced his hand down Rex's closed legs. "Then you add in an outside variable right there," he then ghosted his hand over Rex's ass.

"O-Oh," Rex stammered out blushing as his plan backfired, but getting an even better result. He could feel his body temperature rise. "Rex how about we move onto an Anatomy lesson now," Six questioned. Rex smirked, "I think that would be something I'd enjoy learning about." Soon there lips were on each others as Six moved them to the bed. He sat Rex on the bed as he loomed over him. He took off his elusive sunglasses. Rex could never get over how beautiful Six's eyes really were. Sometimes he wished Six never wore his sunglasses, but he knew that he would be too distracted by them to fight.

"I hope your ready," Six smiled as he saw Rex shake his head up and down in excitement. "Let's start with the tongue. It's one of the most sensitive organs in your body. Most importantly it helps you _taste_," he said as he slowly licked Rex's lips then moving his tongue to play with Rex's own. Rex knew exactly what he was talking about Six had his own unique taste that many times he praised was tastier than the best meatloaf he had ever had.

Six moved down kissing at his Adam's apple. Rex didn't really want a complete lesson; he just wanted Six. Six's hands moved to lift Rex's shirt up off the boy completely. "Next are the nipples. They are very sensitive to temperature and sensation. When aroused they can become harder and darker," Six then kissed each one, "just like that." Rex stiffened in pleasure as he then felt Six's teeth gently graze over his nipples which were then replaced with his mouth. It was like Six was praising each one for it's beauty.

"Then we have the penis," Six motioned letting his hands unzip and free Rex's free standing member. "Or as I usually call it, a cock." He smirked as he felt Rex's dick jump in his hands. It was rare whenever they talked dirty; usually there mouths were busy kissing or sometimes even sucking. "This is one of the other sensitive organs the male body possesses. Most of the nerves in your body are located here," just to prove his point (2) Six ran his fingers gently down the underside of Rex's cock. "Mmn," Rex moaned at the feel, thrusting up a little showing he wanted more.

"And right underneath that are the testacies. That's where semen is produced and stored till the cock is stimulated to eject it," Six then licked from Rex's balls all the way up to the crown of his dick. "Please Six! I don't think I can take any more," Rex pleaded tired of the teasing. "Well we'll just skip onto the prostate then won't we," It was then that Six quickly pushed two fingers into Rex. The boys let out a shriek, "Well you didn't want to learn about the anal passage so we had to skip ahead." Just as Rex as about to protest Six moved his fingers over Rex's prostate. And suddenly the boy's passage rippled in pleasure, and soon relaxed at the feeling. "Six lets say we get back to that math problem and you help me add in the very large variable that I really need right now," was panted out quickly from the boy's mouth. Six simply nodded and removed his fingers to be replaced by his fairly large dick.

"Now we just add this in," the agent said pushing himself into Rex, "and the equation is complete." Rex smiled at the joke that was going on between them, but let his head drop back as pleasure pulsed through his whole body. They thrust against each other rhythmically moving harder and harder, faster and faster. Rex called out Six's name like a prayer at each pass against his prostate. The passion that mixed with a powerful lust soon became to much for Rex to handle. "Six!" Rex yelled as he came hard against both their stomachs. A few thrusts later, Six emptied himself into his lovers tight hole.

As the two settled for bed on Rex's little twin mattress Rex commented, "You know Six, if you were my teacher for everything. I don't think that I would mind school work that much." Six just chuckled as he hugged the smaller boy in front of him as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Me: That was good right?**

_Six: It could have been written better._

**Me: Why you gotta hate? You liked it right Rex?**

_Rex: Yeah but por qué hace tengo que ser molestado tanto?(_ _why do i have to get teased so much?)_

**Me: Yo no sé, es lo que usted deseó. (I don't know it's what you wanted.)**

_Rex: Not even!_

**Me: Hey what Six tells me to write I write. It's not my fault he makes you feel so good with teasing. **

_Rex:*blushes* ok then…_

**Aww Yay. Damn this was supposed to be short. I'll try to update every few days. It is summer after all. Oh and in my eyes Rex is a man. I know he's 15 but in Mexican culture at that age you have a quiencinera or quiencinero to show your passage into adulthood. I'll try to add in more Spanish with out butchering the language. I know what I'm going to do for B and Q but the rest of the alphabet is open to you all. **

** Again please R&R, as I've said it's my blood and wine. And I still have no Beta so sorry for the mistakes. (1) Its been forever since I've taken algebra, I think that's what's taught in it. (2) Get it… point LMAO. I have the maturity of…a 19 year old named Silverloveless. Thank you for reading. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	2. B is for Baby

**B is for Baby**

**OMG I just saw "Beyond the Sea" (yeah I know I didn't watch Gen. Rex from the beginning) but when Six hit Rex I was like damn, that sounded like it hurt. That's how Six showed his love before Rex and him got together: aka after he realized Circie is not good for him. And now I missed half of it because apparently my dog acts like she's never seen another dog before. LMAO Bobo you funny Ape "What took ya so long". OMG Six smiled…it's cause that's how he feels about Rex so he knows those feelings. **

_Rex: Is that how you really felt?_

**Me: Aww is it, Six? **

_Six: *Stands silently next to Rex then messes up Rex's hair*_

_Rex: *Blushed and smiles*_

**Me: . . . . . AAAaahhh! Que Cute! Where are those damn cameras I ordered? Dr. Holiday get them installed already. This needs to be recorded! I don't own Generator Rex! This is rated K! Why am I still yelling!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B is for Baby**

It was late at night as the stars hung carefully in the sky. The little house that Agent Six and Rex had owned for two years was quiet. Then a hallway light clicked on. Agent Six's feet softly padded their way to an additional bedroom that used to be a library. He slowly opened the door peering in. There in the room was an antique crib, a dresser filled with clothes, and stuffed animals that littered the room. A small smile grew on Six's face as he looked over the crib. There laid his little girl, Emma. Well actually it was their little girl, but from the minute she was born almost a year and a half ago he loved her so much.

He felt blessed that, after they found a cure for the nanites, he was able to retire. That's when they had decided to create a family. Six hadn't work since Emma was born, but when she was old enough he would become a teacher at the special ops academy. Rex kept his nanites and still acted as an agent for providence. Thanks to his nanites, he was able to create an artificial womb within himself so he actually carried Emma for the 9 months. Of course the whole time Bobo would make comments, and Rex had mood swings that didn't help the situation at all. Six always had to defuse the situation, usually by saying that he was stressing out the baby. Immediately Bobo would stop teasing and smile as Rex traced his hand over the baby bump.

Even now as she sleeps, Six can see so much of her 'mother' in her. The smile she would give whenever she laughed, but her most striking feature is the beautiful black hair that graced her head. Rex always thanked God that Emma gained Six's eyes. The whole time he hoped that the baby would get those beautiful green eyes. She also was as light as her Daddy, but Six knew that when she was old enough to play sports outside she would get tan like her Papá.

She fussed a little in her sleep, but Six just rubbed her back and she settled back to sleep. It was then that he heard softer, lighter steps come up behind him. "Come on lets get back to sleep," Rex whispered behind him. Six kissed him on the forehead and followed him out of the room holding his hand; leaving little Emma to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. "You know Rex, I know she'd want a little brother," Six joked as he settled in. "How about we wait a few years for that, but in the mean time we could practice," Rex said pulling the sheets over the both of them.

.

.

.

**Me: You guys make good parents.**

_Rex: Yeah but Six totally spoils her so much.  
Six: Like your one to talk. All those beautiful dresses you buy her are over the top. _

_Rex: Hey she is a blessing and she will be dressed as one. _

_Six: I know that. I'm just saying she doesn't need a new one for everyday of the week._

**Me: Wow she's so lucky.**

_Six & Rex: We sure are._

**I love a soft story like that. Remember I will gladly take suggestions for stories in this alphabet theme. I have most of the letters, but suggestions are always welcomed. I could make them stand alone stories if I don't use them here. Remember reviews are my blood and wine. So give my palate a boost jump. Oh and of course Dr. Holiday was there to deliver Emma. Oh and they are married so Emma wasn't born out of wedlock. Come on Rex would have demanded a ring before bringing a beautiful baby into his life. Oh so time line: Rex is 22 when they get the house so he's 23 when Emma was born. Aww baby! **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	3. C is for Cosplay

**C is for Cosplay**

** I get excited when I see people add some of my work to their favorites or add me as a favorite author. Especially those who review. To all of you who do, Thank you *curtsey* so lets get this party started! This is rated M. I don't have a Beta. I don't own Generator Rex…sigh I wish I did. Oh, the hotness of it all.**

**Me: I didn't really know which Cosplay outfit to go with at first.**

_Rex: What! What kind of story is this?_

**Me: Cheerleader**

_Six: *Shows up out of no where*_

**Me: Nurse**

_Rex: What? Stop listing already._

**Me: Cowboy**

_Six: Rex lets go so she can get started on this story._

**Me: Maid**

_Rex: What no. I don't want to be subjected to this. *being pulled by Six in another direction*I'll get you for this Silverloveless. I'll get you!_

**Me: Maybe a matador hmm…**

.

.

.

**C is for Cosplay**

Agent Six walked through the halls of the Providence Head Quarters heading for the training room. He was minding his own business till Bobo came up behind him. "Hey Chief. The boy told me to give ya this. When ya see him, remind him that I'm no messenger; especially for love notes," he said passing an opened envelope to Six. As the Ape left he murmured, "At least I get to sleep in my own room tonight."

Six was puzzled to that last comment till he read the note. "_Six, Tonight in your room at 9 come in with this on. I have a surprise for you, but I don't want you to ruin it till I'm fully ready. Love, Rex._" Six opened the envelope to find a black blindfold. Six raised an eyebrow and pulled at his tie feeling a bit too hot that moment. He looked at his watch wishing that it was already 9.

9 p.m.

Six stood his ground in front of his room. He quickly looked around checking to make sure that no one was coming. He then put on the blindfold, darkness encompassed him, and he pushed the button to open his door. "Rex," he questioned as he entered the room. "I'm here," Six could detect a sense of excitement in his voice. "Can I take this off already?" "No not yet," he then heard Rex approach him. Rex took him by the hand and guided him to sit on his bed. Rex undid the agent's tie and loosened the first few buttons on Six's shirt. Rex pushed himself away from Six. He heard Rex back up a few steps, "Ok take it off."

As Six took off the blindfold he was shocked by what he saw. Rex was dressed in a school girl outfit. A plaid skirt was accompanied by a white crisp shirt that showed of Rex's tan mid rift. He wore loose socks with black penny loafers. It looked perfect on Rex's smaller thin frame.

To Rex it felt like an hour had passed as Six sat there motionless. "Six? Are you ok," Rex said worried that maybe he had gone to far. "Wow," passed his lips. "You look positively hot," he said. You could feel the lust that came from his voice. Rex beamed at him, "I'm happy you like it…Teacher." Six then grinned figuring out what Rex was up to. "Well little Rex. You gave you teacher a good view, but how about you give me a show now."

Rex smiled, "As you wish teacher." Rex spun around slowly giving Six a 360 view of his whole outfit. He kicked off his shoes slowly he then turned to face the wall, and bent over to take off his socks. He then saw that Rex was going commando. Six sighed in frustration, wishing to grope that ass in front of him. Something in Six snapped, "Rex you're talking too long. I think you need to be punished for making me wait all day; especially for teasing me with the blindfold. Now wouldn't you agree?"

Rex was so excited that Six had understood where he had wanted this little Cosplay game to end at. "Whatever you say teacher," Rex pouted. As Rex stepped to approach Six he was shoved against the wall. He gasped in shock as he felt Six's hands restrain his own with one arm, and the other found its way around his neck holding him possessively. "You've been such a bad boy, Rexy. Always disobeying what your teachers says," Six whispered into Rex's ear. Rex nodded his head quickly. He could then feel his white shirt come off, but it stopped around his lower arms. "What are you doing teacher," Rex pleaded not sure where the situation was going. "I'm just going to make sure that you don't get away," Six then tied the shirt ends together making cloth handcuffs. He then guided Rex over to the bed. He sat pulling Rex over his knee.

"You've been having this coming for a long time little Rexy," Six's hand ghosted over Rex's ass pushing the skirt up. He squeezed Rex's soft underside, but then he hit it causing Rex to jerk forward. He moaned at the feel of the pain dissolve into pleasure. "You don't know how much you deserve this. Always making me worry whenever we're out in the field. Always making me jealous when you smile at others. Always making me want you so baldy," Again Six raised his hand and it landed against Rex. Six couldn't help but stare at the rosy red color Rex's ass was turning. As his eyes traced down the rest of the boys body; he saw with satisfaction that Rex's nipples were rubbing against his pant leg. He quickly drew his leg back, and Rex sighed into the feel of the fabric move across his chest. "Ah," he cried out as another hit was laid across his backside. It was then that he felt Six shift a bit, and instantly he knew why. Six pulled his zipper down and his erection sprung out hitting Rex in the stomach.

"Look at how much you effect me little Rexy," Six said proving his point by pushing his erection into Rex's stomach. "I'm sorry teacher. But please…." Rex said tears forming in his eyes. "Please what Rex?" "Please teacher….Ah…I need you already," Rex pleaded. "But I though you wanted this," Six again hit Rex. He was close to just pushing down the boy and taking him there, but he had another idea.

"How about you show me what you've learned from your teacher and get yourself ready for me," Six undid the binds on Rex's hands and pulled him over onto the bed. He pulled Rex's hand into his mouth and began to suck on his fingers. Rex's dick twitched at the feeling of Six's slick tongue playing with his fingers. "You can begin now," Six said pushing Rex's fingers into his tight hole. "Haa…I feel so tight teacher. Is that how you like me," Rex asked not believing the words that were coming from his mouth. "You know it is," Six got up from the bed taking off all off his clothes. As he took off his shades he got a fully colored look at his 'student' in front of him. Rex looked so wanton on his bed. His knees were draw up, his head falling back in silent pleasure, as he finger fucked himself getting his hot passage ready for Six.

"Rex get on your knees," Six demanded dropping the game knowing all he wanted, was to be pounding into the lustful body in front of him. The boy nodded and did as he was told setting up his body on all fours. He shivered slightly in anticipation at what he knew was to come. Six kneeled onto the bed, roughly grabbing into Rex's hips. "You're about to make your teacher very, very proud" Six said out loud into the room. Then he moved sliding his wide hard girth directly into Rex. "Oh…" Rex yelped at the sudden intrusion into him.

Six took a few seconds to let Rex become accustomed to his member. Then he pulled out till the very tip was buried then slammed right in. "Oh Yes Six," Rex cried out. Six pushed up the skirt even farther up watching as his dick disappeared into Rex, "Right there, Dios!" Six raised his hand, and smacked Rex's ass. Six sighed feeling Rex tighten around him. "Do you like this? Me drilling into you so hard. Huh do you," Six pulled Rex's hair making him look up into his eyes. "Yes, I love this," he whimpered out. Rex's arms gave out in front of him causing Six to ram into him at an even deeper angle. Six wrapped his hands around Rex's dick stroking it in time with his movements. Thrust for thrust both bodies thrashed against each other looking for release. "Six I love you," Rex cried as he came spilling out onto the bed. Six bit his lip feeling Rex's hole suck him in even deeper. "Rex I love you," Six grunted out as he filled the boy in front of him, some even spilled out running down Rex' s thigh.

When both bodies finally calmed and cooled Six brought Rex into his arms. "This was a good ideas Rex. How did you thing of it," Six asked gently kissing different trails up and down the boys body. Rex just shrugged as he moved his head to lie on Six's chest. He loved to hear that heartbeat whenever he slept. "I don't know. I guess its' just something that came to me in a dream," Rex said his eyes slowly drifting closed. Six kissed him on the head as they settled in for bed.

Else where

Bobo settled in to sleep. "Finally. Having to whisper ideas into the kids ear for the past week is worth having the room to myself." Bobo just laughed to himself, "School girl uniform, Ha. I wonder where the kid got the outfit from after all." Laughter exploded out into the room till his breathing settled into a deep rhythm and the Ape fell asleep.

.

.

.

**Me: Rex where did you get the uniform from?**

_Rex: You don't have to worry about it ok. _

**Me: Whoa Whoa you need to clam down. **

_Rex: Well why do you need to know about it. Huh? _

_Six: Rex where did you get the uniform from?  
Rex: *Hesitates and face goes red* I got them from Macy's_

**Me: *Snicker* Macy's? Did you actually go into the dressing room to try them on?**

_Rex: __yeah_

**Me: Bah Ha. **

_Six: *Pulls out his Katanas* _

**Me: Crap**

**And thus C is done. Please Read and Review for it is my blood and wine. It was so hard to work on my other story Ilike Spaghetti Tacos for my ICarly stories because I kept on wanting to come back and write this one. My imagination is hard to control when it's allowed so much room to think about Six/Rex. I think I'll alternate the ratings for each story, but I think I'd like to do an alphabet theme but all adult words. Tell me what you all think of that. Remember if you want any stories written message me, and I will hopefully be back soon with another story for Rex Loves the alphabet.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	4. D is for Doll

**D is for Doll**

** I'm back. This one is kind of based of the episode where Breach takes and hides Rex. I really liked that episode because it was very creepy. The bunny reminded me of Donnie Darko. I was like OMG its Frank! NEWays…This is rated T for language. Please R&R. I'm going to do a song flick soon for this paring so that should be done in the next few days. I don't have a beta, and I don't own this wonderful series. Oh well I'll just exploit them till maybe one day I will * looking off into the distance, fist clenched, tears in my eyes***

_Rex: Silverloveless Debe calmar. (You need to calm down.)_

**Me: Seguro lo que Macy's! *from last story*(Sure whatever Macy's!)**

_Rex: Shut UP!_

**Me: Hey I treat you good don't I? I give and give and what do I get? A shut up.**

_Six: You complain a lot don't you._

**Me: Just for that, Six you're not getting any this story.**

_Six and Rex: *Cricket Cricket* _

**Me: That's what I thought**

**D is for Doll**

Winter was in full swing. Usually Rex didn't like winter, but that was because he didn't usually have someone to hold to get him warm. What he liked most, was that now he had someone to warm his hands. That hand holder was currently walking besides the boy. After their last mission the two escaped into the near by city to look around and enjoy the gentle snow falling around them.

They were both looking around window shopping, stopping to look at the different Christmas displays that crowded the windows. "Do you remember how the Doc would make Bobo dress up as Santa when I was smaller?" Six nodded his head in his usual fashion, "And as soon as he showed up, you would ask where Bobo went." Rex laughed remembering those memories from long ago. Suddenly Rex stiffened in place, "Fuck." Six looked over to where Rex's eyes had stopped, and looked to see an antique doll display over in one widow.

"Are you ok Rex?" Six asked wondering how the display had set the boy off. "Umm. Yeah," Rex tore his gaze from the window. "Its' just that well…ever since I went into Breach's world; dolls have just sort of freaked me out." Six could feel Rex's heart rate speed up in his hand. Rex frowned slightly, "I'm ok really." Six wrapped an arm around Rex's waist drawing the boy closer as they continued to walk around the small city. Rex felt reassured at the touch, and immediately felt better in an instant.

Whenever Rex felt uncertainty and anxiety seep into his mind he would seek Six out. Usually he would have to wait until late into the night to sneak out of his room; making sure that no one saw him as he snuck into the agent's room. On any usual night he could find Six reading a book till he noticed Rex standing at the doorway. A sad smiled came upon Six' face. He always loved seeing Rex looking unsure no matter how much it caused his heart to hurt. Rex's usual confident stoic face was shown to all, but this unsure, troubled face was one that could only be comforted by him. Six would hold his arms open, and Rex would rush into them. As Six turned off the light and brought Rex into a tight embrace; he would whisper reassuring things as Rex fell asleep.

Christmas Day

As usual Christmas wasn't celebrated in Providence, and it was treated as a regular day. Almost all of the Christmases Rex could remember really didn't have anything special about them. Usually only Bobo and Rex would exchange small gift, anything that they could scrap together. It wasn't till Rex was around 15 that they began to even to include Holiday and Six into the mix. But now after a few years of negotiations and hints they began to have a real Christmas. Even if they still had to have it at night to keep it a secret. As Rex entered into what usually was the dining room; he saw a small Christmas tree on the dinning table. ¡Feliz Navidad! Everyone," Rex said as he saw the group already gathered around. "Merry Christmas Rex," Holiday said. "Merry X-mas Kid," said Bobo and Six just nodded at the kid. He was never one for PA in an intimate group setting.

The night went on talking and having a good time. Jokes and memories were shared all evening. This is where Rex always loved to be, surrounded by friends and his new family. When gifts were exchanged Rex was confused when he didn't receive anything from Six. Six touched Rex's hand as if to reassure him, and Rex just took it in stride. When Bobo and Dr. Holiday left, Rex looked to Six wondering what was going on. "I didn't really want to give this to you in front of the others," he confessed. "So you were embarrassed," Rex teased him. "I was," Six said correcting Rex, "trying to keep the others from knowing your fear." Rex tilted his head in confusion, "Here." Six handed Rex a small green box. "Merry Christmas," he said as Rex opened up the lid of the box. There laid a little plush doll that was dressed in a green suit and looked suspiciously like Six, it even had little sunglasses. "I know you don't like dolls, but I hope you'll like this stuffed plush." They kissed then, Rex happily holding the life sized thing in his hands.

**Me: Awww I want one, and a little Rex plush too. Oh so Rex what did you get Six?**

_Rex: Some new Katana grips and a good kiss under the mistletoe._

**Me: Oh nice, but Six where did you get the do-…umm plush from?**

_Six: I made it._

**Me: Pfft. * Becoming completely serious out of fear* I d-didn't know you sowed.**

_Rex: Yeah he fixes my clothes sometimes._

**Me: *Snicker* Such a good home maker. *Runs as fast as I can to avoid getting her head cut off***

**I send warm feelings to you all out there : ). *Sigh* Please R&R because that keeps me going and I'm starting to loose focus. *Look its sleepy time* NO! Must finish ending…..I need more blood and wine…preferably mixed together in a chilled wineglass. That's right…I'm a vampire that uses reviews to sustain myself. LMAO but not a twilight one but more of a Moonlight one. Yeah those are cool. So please review, message me, favorite the story, and let me know what you all want and think.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	5. E is for Easter

**E is for Easter**

**I know I said that I would switch the ratings every other story, but I wanted this one to be clean. You'll see my reason's for it why. I don't remember all the stuff that we did for the Easter church ceremony it feels like that was forever ago. I hope no one is offended by this story. I don't own Generator Rex and I don't have a beta. This is rated K. So… here comes peter cotton tail hoping down the bunny trail hippity hoppity…. (Oh Yeah) Easter's on its way.**

**.**

**.**

_Rex: Silver you surprise me sometimes_.

**Me: Cause I'm wickedly awesome?**

_Six: No because you forget the simplest and maybe only Easter song out there._

**Me: Hey the rest of the alphabet can be rated K all you want.**

_Rex: Six! Just stick to the plan!_  
**Me: What plan?**

_Rex&Six: *Hot passionate kiss is shared between the two*_

**Me: *Pass out from a massive nosebleed***

_Rex: To remind you…_

_Six: Why you love those M rated stories._

**E is for Easter**

It was an early Easter Sunday as the whole family set out for church. Six drove the convertible with its top up. Usually Emma always loved the feel of the wind in her hair, but it was especially done in a braid for the church service. She wore a white Sunday dress she had been saving for a specially occasion. Edgar was sitting next to her in a light green dress shirt and black pants. "Ok now Edgar, do you remember what you have to do in church," Six asked his eyes still focused on the road. "I hav ta be quiet and listen to what the man says about God," Edgar said not really understanding the concept of church yet. "That's right son, and if you have any questions just follow what Emma is doing ok," Rex said from the passenger seat.

It was hard going to church sometimes with the family that Rex had, but it was something that he could kind of remember growing up with. He was able to find an open-minded Catholic church though, and his whole family was welcomed there. He felt lucky, knowing that this was literally a one of a kind church. As they got there they saw that the church was filled to capacity due to the sacred day. The family of four sat quietly both Edgar and Emma sitting in between the two of them. As they got up to take the Eucharist Rex carried Edgar while Six guided Emma to the front where she crossed her arms to receive a prayer before Six took the Eucharist after her. When the longer than usual mass was over they filed out the church and said good morning to the Father. "It is good to see you all," he said smiling at the family he had welcomed to his parish. "Good Morning Father," Six said shaking the man's hand. "The children seem to be getting bigger every Sunday that I see them." A few more words were exchanged till they loaded back into the car.

Edgar looked like he was about to burst, "Daddy, Papá we get to see the Easter bunny now right?" He then gasped, "And we get to hunt eggs!" "Yeah when do we get to egg hunt," Emma asked a wide smile on her face. "After Aunt Holiday, Uncle Noah, and the Easter Ape show up we can get the hunt started," Rex said a small laugh caught in his throat. Edgar tilted his head in confusion; he thought it was a bunny that brought the eggs. He just stayed quiet thinking the whole thing over as they made their way back to their home.

The kids changed their clothes as the adults brought their baskets out of the top cabinets. "Emma, Edgar come see the baskets we got you," Six called as Rex got the camera ready. Edgar got one with a Toy Story theme while Emma got one with a Disney princess. "Thank you Daddy, Thank you Papá," they said in unison. It was then that they heard a knock at the door. Six left to open it as Rex helped the kids empty their baskets so they would be ready to hold eggs. In walked the three other members of Rex's family. It was then that Rex burst out into laughter, "I'm so happy that we convinced you to dress up this year."

As the two kids turned they saw Uncle Bobo dressed up with rabbit ears and a fluff white tail. It was then that Edgar broke the semi silence of the room. "Aaa! It's the Easter Ape," he yelled then rushing to hug Bobo. Bobo smiled; kind of glad he gave in this year, _though he'd never tell the others_.

As Bobo distracted the kids Six rushed outside to hide all the eggs.

"Ok the eggs are all at height level so if you have to look up then you probably won't find an egg there," Rex said as Six appeared at the door. "Ready," Six said. "Set," Rex said. "Go!" Bobo said laughing as the kids rushed out into the back yard. "I can't believe how big they've gotten," Holiday said standing outside watching the kids rush around. "Yeah if feels like just yesterday we were playing hoops," Noah joked. "And now I'm raising a family. And you all have one on the way," Rex snickered over at Holiday as Noah wrapped his arm around her waist. "Papá! Daddy says we got them all already. Can we get the _cascarrones_ (1) out now," Emma asked eyes pleading up to her Papá. "Sure _mija_ they're on the table. Make sure your brother gets the other carton ok." Rex then looked at Holiday, "Even if you wear your hair up the confetti will still get in there." "Yeah I remember from last year," she said laughing.

Suddenly Emma stormed threw the patio door an egg carton tucked under one arm as she handed the other to Edgar. A serious look came on her face as she ambushed everyone having to jump the whole time, well except for Bobo and her brother. "Just like her Dad," Rex whispered out after she egged the three adults talking together.

Edgar on the other hand was another story. He would stick up his hand with the egg in it, a silent question asking for everyone to bend down. When they did he would already have the egg crushed in his hand and he would just rub the confetti in their hair. Rex laughed just seeing Six bend down next to his son. Edgar looked a bit sad not seeing any of the colorful tinsel stick to his Dad's hair. He simply laughed it off as he and Emma chased Bobo around with the rest of their eggs.

After a nice dinner, and an hour of picking the pieces out of Emma's hair the little ones were already asleep in their rooms. "Happy Easter," Rex said laying his head down on Six's bare chest. "Happy Easter love," Six said, falling asleep holding of his husband, his lover, and his best friend.

**Me: Happy Easter! * Two boxes of cascarrones hiding behind my back***

_Six: You know I can see the boxes right?_

_Rex: It's not even Easter anymore._

**Me: Crap. *drops them to the ground***

_Rex: You probably will never get the upper hand on him._

**Me: Yeah but that doesn't mean that you won't soon enough.**

_Six: *classic Six eyebrow raise*_

**Me: You'll see.**

**I have no idea if other people use cascarrones at Easter or if they only go with the hard boiled eggs. (1) Cascarrones are colored hollowed eggs that are filled with paper confetti. If you wanna be mean you can stuff homemade ones with flour or you can break them down someone's shirt. I don't know the correct term in English: Confetti Eggs? Colored Eggs? Hollow glitter Easter Eggs? (Ok I made the last one up) Tell me what you do for Easter. (2) Mija is a pushed together word of Mi Hija or My daughter. Emma takes after Six so much its too cute for words. Also the time line Emma is 8 and Edgar is 3. And I wish there was a more open minded catholic church out there, but that's what the majority of Mexican Americans practice. So Please Review, Add, or Message me for it is my blood and wine. Have a good day or night.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	6. F is for Fetish

**F is for Fetish**

**I actually had to do research on this one and it was kinda weird. But I'm pretty sure that I found one that perfectly fits these two. The others are just ones I thought would be fun to write a bit about. I don't own Generator Rex or have a Beta and this one is rated M. I've been reading a lot of Zukaang slash some of them are pretty good. Well please enjoy and I hope this story is good. **

.

.

.

**Me: I really had a hard time knowing what Fetish would be good or who would have it.**

_Six: So who did you choose?_

**Me: Well you'll just have to find out won't you?**

_Rex: It wouldn't' be anything embarrassing right?_

**Me: If you love each other then I don't think that should matter!**

_Six: Translation: Yes._

**Me: No, jerks.**

**F is for Fetish**

'_Alphmegamia can be defined as a person being sexually aroused by a man of an older age group_.'

Rex was bored one day. Everyone seemed busy but him. Even Bobo was off somewhere busy with work. He wished that Six was there. After nothing not been able to see each other due to the massive work load, he was slowly being pushed towards the brink of sexual explosion. He was a teenager on the verge of 17 but he couldn't get the 27 year old out of his head.

"I wonder if the age is a turn on or if it's just him," he thought to himself throwing his warn out handball against the wall. "Hmm," Rex questioned out loud. "Well I guess it's time to do some research," he said pulling his lap top out. "Let's see private browser open, password encrypted Wi-Fi accessed, and handy Google is open." Rex then typed in, "Older guy," the bar blinked Rex not knowing how to finish the search quest. "Fetish," he typed not knowing what else to put. Rex whistled, "That's a lot of links." "Let's go with Yahoo answers," he said clicking on the link. As he read down the list of fetishes he could feel his mind wonder and question if any of them are real. In some he would imagine Six in those positions and either his body would feel interested or his stomach would reel in terror.

"Hmm…_Agoraphilia_ to be turned on in public," Rex smirked as he drifted off. He could see himself dragging Six along with him to a crowded area. Of course Six would stand out no matter where he went, but Rex only knew that was because he was such a looker. Six never understood what Rex was talking about. He always thought Rex looked stunning anywhere. Rex knew how much better Six would look with no clothes, and he immediately wanted Six to curve his need. Unfortunately Rex and Six were currently at the mall looking for more clothes for Rex. Some times he felt like he wore the same thing everyday (1), and he wanted a change. It was then that Rex got a brilliant idea. He pulled Six in with him to a changing room. Immediately he pushed his lips and hips against Six. "Rex no not here," Six panted out as Rex attacked his neck. "I can't help it Six. I need you in me now," as if to stress his need Rex grinded his fully clothed erection against Six. He then pulled down his pants and boxers down in one swift move. He pulled Six's zipper down and grabbed at Six's cock quickly rubbing it up and down. He turned around showing Six his aching hole. "Please just put it in me," he begged. Six nodded not able to hold back anymore. He spit in his hand and rubbed it on his dick. Then suddenly he pushed himself into Rex fully; he waited for him to adjust. He had to use his hand to cover Rex's mouth to keep him quiet in the dressing room. As the two moved against each other they could hear the movements of others outside getting clothes and moving around. The sound of the others around them not knowing what they were doing in there caused so much excitement in the both of them. As their bodies moved faster and faster against each other they came hard. Six filling Rex to the brim, and Rex shot out onto the mirror in the changing room. It was then that Rex whispered, "Best mall trip ever."

Rex woke up out of the day dream wondering what else there was out there on the web page. "Oh…Gynonudomania to rip off your partners clothes," a laugh ripped through Rex's body. He could imagine Six doing that to him, but instead he wouldn't use his hands. He could just see himself fully clothed one moment, and then the next he could see Six with his Katanas out. "Don't move, got it," Six would whisper to him. He could feel himself gulp and hold his breath. Then he suddenly felt a full body draft he looked down and saw what use to be his clothes in ribbons on the floor. Six raised his sword and lifted Rex's chin up. "You're such a good boy…some times," he said smugly. "Only when you say please, Six," he smiled back. "Oh don't worry you'll be saying that and begging a lot more in the next few minutes. Trust me," He felt a shiver run down his spine as Six said that last sentence. Before Six ravished his body.

Rex smiled, "I need to get Six to try that one of these days. No doubt he would do a perfect job." Rex smiled and thought to himself, "_This was a really good idea_." "Fisting? Being a receiver or giver of a fist…" and Rex trailed off no ready to say the whole thing out loud. Wow this was really something he had never thought of before. His hole kind of tightened at the notion of Six shoving his whole fist into him. He wondered if his body could even stretch that far. Rex knew he had to be so past the point of return to even let Six do this.

His body was flushed, legs spread wide open as Six already had three fingers working in and out of Rex. "Rex do you think that you can handle some more," Six asked his cool stature showing his concern off. "Like fisting," Rex panted his head tossed back as Six rubbed his lovers prostate again. "Fine but please please don't stop no matter what," Rex begged giving his body over to the agent. Soon a fourth finger was added. Six added more lube over that hand to make the process easier. The teen's hands pulled at the sheets under him not use to the great pressure that his body was currently experiencing. "Relax," Six said and as he did he added his thumb pushing his hand all the way in. "Here's the last of it," Six said pushing his fist into Rex. The teen screamed as he felt the hand push up against his prostate forcefully. Six stared at Rex's entrance entranced at how his whole hand disappeared into the boy. His other hand wrapped around Rex's dick and stroked it quickly into time with his fist pumping (2). "Six, Six," Rex screamed as he came. Six used the cum from his lover to lube himself up as he pleasure himself feeling the spasming around his fist. "You feel so tight Rex," Six grunted as he came to completion.

Rex felt his face blush at the realness of his daydreams. He really wanted Six there to take care of him, and by some miracle the agent walked in. "Rex how are you," Rex immediately closed the computer as he pounced on his lover for some much needed loving.

As their bodies cooled from the passionate love making Rex said. "I was looking earlier online to see if I had a fetish or something to like help me explain my love for you, but the closest I could come up with was I was a monogamous Alphmegamia. I was only devoted to one older man, and that's you." Six nodded taking what Rex said in, as he continued with, "So Six do you have a Fetish?" Six nodded as he wrapped his arms tighter around Rex, "I think I just have a Rex fetish." Rex just smiled, "I think I could live with that," he whispered as they settled in for sleep.

**Me: This was so hard to write.**

_Rex: Why you didn't have to go through it?_  
**Me: Aww is your bum still sore?**  
_Rex: Shut up! I haven't been able to sit for a week._

_Six: I told you. You can just sit on my lap that's a lot more comfortable than a chair._

**Me: Smooth Six, Smooth.**

**Seriously I was unsure on how this chapter is. Please forgive me for it. *bows* did you ever notice how good Rex looks in shorts he looks so hot and his legs are pretty strong looking. This story is for doodle808 for giving me the ideas of F is for Fetish. Seriously seeing Generator Rex on Friday inspired me to remember why I love writing these stories. (1) get it cause he does wear the same thing, those easy to draw clothes. (2) I hope when ever you hear the words fist pumping you'll thing of this fanfic *hehe * Please R&R for it is my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	7. G is for Goal!

**G is for Goal**

** I'm back. If you haven't read Your Guardian Angel Six please read it, it does have a happy ending. I'm always looking for prompts so if you have any please share. Isn't Generator Rex the best *sigh* I wonder if their going to come out with GR toys. I mean they have Ben 10 toys why not a cute little Agent Six action figure. I would totally buy that. *Gasp* He could hang out with my Kevin Levin action figure. I know, I know I'm a geek. I don't own Generator Rex, have a Beta and this is rated K. This is so OOC for Six…soooo OOC.**

**Me: I love Generator Rex.**

_Rex: So why did you try and kill off Six. *Gets mad*_

**Me: It's just a side story it doesn't apply to these story lines.**

_Rex: But you think its funny taking him from me.  
_**Me: It doesn't really happen.**

_Six: Rex you need to calm down. I'm right here. She did give us a happy ending remember._

_Rex: I guess. Just please don't leave me._

_Six: Don't worry Rex. I won't, I promise._

**G is for Goal**

Six walked through the house stopping at the open door of his daughter's room. "Where did your Papá go," he asked after knocking on her door. "Huh," she moved her head phones from her ears, "I think he's outside helping Edgar with soccer." Six nodded his head, "What are you working on," he asked wondering what she was spending all of her time on in her room. "This matrix program to predict the strike of an unknown enemy from 10 feet away. I just can't help but think that something's missing," Emma said typing in the computer code and pressed enter showing her Dad the process of the encoded program.

"We all got different distances for a hand to hand combat assignment, thanks to my high score I get the hardest assignment," Emma complained. Six just smirked, "That's my girl." "Thanks Dad, but do you think you can review over this," Emma asked. Ever since she entered into the private Ops Academy she had a lot of _unusual_ assignments. As Six watched the program play he could feel sense both Emma's mind and his mind racing through the programs. When it was finished he smirked. "What? Did you figure out what's missing," Emma asked pleading looking for an answer.

"Come help me get dinner ready and if you do a good job. I'll tell you what you did wrong with the program," he said getting up and leaving her room. Six made his way to the back of the house towards the back yard. As he opened the door he came just in time to see Edgar pass a goal past his Papá. Rex rushed forwards yelling "GOOOAAAALLL," as he picked up Edgar and spun him around. Six slow clapped from the porch. "Come on soccer stars, dinner is almost ready," he yelled. "Coming Dad," Edgar said running to pick up his ball as Rex left to see what his Husband was making. Rex looked over at his son, wondering what kind of life he would have. He had inherited nanites from his father not like his sister who seemed to have gotten Six's reflexes.

And just as he thought that he walked in on Emma slicing up vegetables with quick speed. "Hey Papá I guessed that was you yelling outside right," she smiled at him. "You got it baby girl. So what's for dinner then," he asked. "Chile Reyeno with mixed vegetables and tortillas," she said tossing the last of the carrots into the bowl. "Sounds good. How is your homework going? Did you figure out what's missing," he asked like any father would. "Papá seriously? I'm almost done and Dad said that he won't tell me what's wrong with it till dinners over. No me dirá lo que necesita y," before Emma could even continue Rex held his hand to her. "He does that for a reason. So you can pay even more attention to your program and find things that you wouldn't have considered before. He used to do that to me when ever I had homework. Mija you try living with that for 22 years and then you can complain to me," he said laughing as he washed his hands. "Edgar wash your hands too," Six said getting the plates out of the cupboard.

"Yes, Dad," Edgar said in a defeated voice. Soon enough dinner was served and the family sat around sharing their day. Talking about what they were going to do tomorrow. They talked about the academy, how Six's teaching was going, and when Edgar's next soccer game was. Rex smiled to himself. Even after all those years of having amnesia, and these precious years of having his own family. Rex could only think of himself as incredibly blessed that he was given a second chance at having the family that he's always wanted. "Ok come on Dad so what was wrong with my program," Emma pleaded as she put the dried dishes away. Six looked over at Rex who just gave him a little nod. "Round house to the solar plexus," he said putting the drying towel on the dish rack. "But I already have a kick to the solar Plexus," she said defending her program. She ran back to her room to get her computer. "See kick to the solar plexus," she restated.

"Rex come at me straight forward," Six said. Rex did as he was told. "So say you pull his arm forward toward your right side to throw him off balance. You spin with your body taking his momentum and roundhouse him with your right leg. That hit is more powerful than a regular kick because you don't lose any energy as you do it. You just absorb your opponents." The whole sequence was done in slow motion and it ended with Six pulling Rex forward for a kiss. The whole time Emma had just been typing into her computer the process. She pushed play watching it unfold in front of her. "Thanks Dad that's just what it was missing" she said making her way back to her room. "Edgar get started on your homework too young man," Six yelled to him as Rex circled his arms around Six's neck. "Yes, Dad," Edgar said getting his books opened onto the dinning room table.

"Have I ever told you thank you," Rex said quietly. "For what," Six asked his hands resting on his lovers hips. "For giving me what I'm always wanted, a family," Rex said a kiss shared between the two.

**Me: Aww…**

_Rex: I love the kids so much._

_Six: Me too._

**Me: Did you guys see all the art on Deviant Art of you all?**

_Rex: No how was it._

**Me: Amazing.**

_Rex: Maybe I should check it out._

_Six: No it's ok.  
_**Me: I know why…**

_Rex: Why_

**Me: Cause there's some Noex on there. Ewww (jk)…**

_Rex: You know I'd never cheat on you. I love you._

_Six: Ok but you still can't go on there. _

**And another one is done. That Emma is a smart girl, and that Edgar is athletic lol. Seriously I love all the Art on Deviant Art its all amazing. And the videos on YouTube are so good. And I'm kidding about the Noex, but it just never appealed to me. Not like Six/Rex did. Remember R&R for it is my blood and wine. Review, and give prompts. After that song fic IDK what other side stories to work on.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	8. H is for

**H is for ….**

** I didn't want to say what H is for because it's going to be a surprise. He, He. I hope all of you out there are doing well. I think after this ABC theme I'm just going to write little drabbles. Please provide prompts thank you *curtsy*. This is rated M or is it? I don't beta and I don't own GR. *Sigh*It was funny heard fist pumping on TV and I just smiled. **

_Rex: Finally geez. Took you long enough._

_Six: You should get your work done on time._

**Me: Shut it Six. **

_Rex: Ha ha._

**Me: *Yawn***

_Six: No. You need to get writing. There is no excuse to why you haven't written._

**Me: It's only been like 5 days *Yawn***

_Six: *Takes Katanas out.*_

**Me: Crap…again?**

**H is for ….**

Six couldn't help but stare as Rex's mouth open up to take in that hot round piece of flesh. He couldn't breathe as it pushed past the teens soft lips. Rex smiled at the warmth that flooded his mouth. The delicious taste that over took his senses was so new that he wondered why he didn't ever do this before. Slowly more and more filled Rex's mouth, so much so that his cheeks almost seemed to puff out.

Six pulled at his tie suddenly feeling hot. He loved this show that Rex was giving him. He never thought the boy as a showman, but at this moment he was happy he was wrong in his assumption. Rex saw the change in the Agent and smirked around his filled mouth. He slowly pulled the thing from his mouth to lick the very tip. He saw the agent gasp as he played with the tip. Again he forcefully shoved it back into his mouth as Six let out a deep sigh. Heat flooded his system, loosing himself to the sight in front of him.

A blush ran over Rex's face, watching how Six's steel mask cracked as he watched what his lover was doing. He had never done this before and he wasn't sure if he was giving a good show or not. Rex wanted nothing more than to devoured what was in front of him, but he knew his lover wanted to extend this out as much as he could.

"Kid just eat the hot dog already," Bobo said from across the room. The ape had watched the show the whole time and realized that if he every wanted to enjoy hot dogs again he had to stop it. Rex just stuck his tongue out at the ape as he finished the first hot dog he had ever had. Six seemed to have awake up from a trance that he had been put in.

Six coughed awkwardly turning away from Rex. Heat was still racing in his body, but it wasn't as bad. Rex bit into his hot dog knowing the moment was ruined. He shrugged his shoulders it was fun while it lasted.

_Rex: Really that's it._

**Me: I'm sorry. **

_Six: I expected better than that. Like a proper ending._

**Me: I know I know. I'll do better I promise.**

** Lol. I hope this was ok. I liked the way it turned out. Sorry its so short though. I hope to do better on the next one. Thank ya. Also sorry about how long I was away. It feels like so long since I've written. This one is dedicated to doodle 808 for the idea. Please R&R for it is my blood and wine. Oh and I'm gonna do a series of song fics for this pair later on so if you want these two to share a song together please message. There is so much I want to do where will my time go. Have a good day. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	9. I is for Intoxication and Ignite

**I is for Intoxication and Ignite**

**Hey I hope you all are well this day. This first story is dedicated to TwinFaced Demon for the idea. But seriously Arty d'Arc wrote a really really awesome fic where Rex gets drunk its called How Do You Calculate BAC for EVOs? Seriously (see how much I mean it I said seriously twice (three times)) it's a good fic that's really funny. So…no beta, no ownership of GR, and this is rated M.**

**Me: Hey Guys *Wide smile***

_Six: What's with the attitude change Silver._

**Me: He He this letter has two stories.**

_Rex: What I have to get used twice!_

**Me: You know you like it.**

_Six: *Caresses Rex's cheek with the back of his hand* I can always here it in your voice._

**Me: *Faint* St-Story time….**

**I is for Intoxication**

Rex leaned up against the nearest wall he could find. His whole face felt flushed as he used the wall to make sure that he got back to his room. He felt really warm and the hall seemed to tilt left then slowly tilt right.

He snuck out, and meet up with Noah to have a few drinks. Unfortunately Rex was never one for restraint so a few drinks turned into countless drinks. Even after all the drinks he was still somehow able to move. He made sure to call Noah a cab and give the cabbie his address. He honestly didn't know how he got back to Providence. All he knew was he had to be real quiet no make sure no one knew what he did that night.

As he stumbled into his room he was greeted with a sight that quickly sent his body temperature rising. "Mmm…Six wha-what are you doing here," came out slurred as he moved over to the agent. Six was sitting straight up on Rex's bed an angry solid look taking up his face. Rex placed his hands on both sides of Six's shoulders. He didn't know if it was the alcohol, but he paid no mind to the agent's personal space. Six raised his eyebrow as he breathed in the scent of alcohol. "Rex have you been drinking," he asked.

Rex just smiled as he slide off Six's glasses. "Hmm…now that's what I wanted to see. Oh and….what if I did," he pouted at that moment, "What's with the line of questioning?" What line of questions he had just asked one. Six could not believe his under aged lover went out somewhere to get drunk. "Rex where did you go drinking," Six asked guiding his hands up the boy's outer thighs. "Noah knows this place where they don't card. I just wanted to spend time among the regulars for a while," Rex loosened Six's tie digging his hands in over and over to the skin that was exposed to him.

At that moment he stopped, the heat was overwhelming him then. He moved away from his lover. He tossed his goggles onto his desk. Six's green eyes glowed with lust as he knew what was coming next. Rex tossed off his jacket slowly moving his hips left and right. Six grinned a feral smile as he undid the buttons on his shirt. Rex crossed his arms in front of him as he pulled his shirt over his head. Six licked his lips in appreciation as the tan hot skin of Rex's stomach and chest came in to view.

He loved the look of the muscles roll and dance as Rex opened up his stance. Rex swung his hips to invisible music as he turned to face away from his lover. He could only think that the alcohol had loosened him up enough to do something so bold. He fiddled with his zipper as he showed his lover the lean build of his back. He moved his pants down giving Six the best view that he could ask for. As he turned then Six's smile grew even wider. Rex turned giving Six the full view of the erection he was sporting. It throbbed as it reached up to his stomach. "Six will you," Rex again pouting at the agent. The heat that had become to much took him over as he felt dizzy.

Six wondered at the true effect the numerous drinks had on his love. He questioned it, but he didn't regret it. "I'd love to," Six said guiding Rex down onto the bed. Six quickly stripped of his clothes as he moved lower and lower down his lover. He worshiped each inch of skin that was exposed to him as Rex sighed out pleasure. "Six please just fuck me already," even Rex's bed talk had taken a quick turn to smut. Six took in a quick breath, and responded, "I'd love to. I'll take you so hard that a hangover won't even register with the soreness of how rough I'm going to use you." Six chuckled as he saw Rex's dick twitch from the sentence.

Rex raised his knees in anticipation to what was coming next, "Please no prep I just want you in me. I need to feel that right now." Six at least spit in his hand to give Rex some kind of lube. He positioned himself at Rex's hole, and thrust in before even giving Rex any time to tighten up. "Oh Dios," Rex yelled at the large intrusion that had just entered him. His chest raced up and down trying to get his muscles to relax around his lover. After a few minutes Rex nodded his head in silent acknowledgement for Six to begin moving.

With out any warning, Six pounded deeply into Rex. Their lips met struggling for dominance and air. "Damn it," Six yelled out as he gripped the bed sheets trying to give himself even more traction to pound in to the boy. "Aye! Aye! Right there," Rex asked trying to push his hips up to meet Six. He could feel his dick bobbing against Six's and his own stomach. "Yes," Rex cried spilling himself out collating their stomachs, head thrown back in pleasure as his hands clawed at Six's back.

Six grunted as he felt Rex tighten up around him. A few more thrusts and he was gone as he coated the inside of Rex with this hot cum. Pushing himself as far as he could go in order to fill Rex as deeply as he could.

The two pulled apart and cooled off waiting for the other to say something. With all the 'exercise' the alcohol was gone from Rex's system. "Are you mad at me," he asked Six. "That depends. Do you think you'll be able to move tomorrow," he asked. Rex could detect a hint of humor in his voice. "No, that quick mount will leave me gone for at least two days." The corners of Six's mouth pulled up, "Then no, but I want you to be careful." Rex traced his hand over Six's face. "I will. I love you," Rex whispered. "I love you too Rex," Six said guiding his love into his arms as they both went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Rex's eyes opened up. Where did he leave Bobo? Crap! He looked over at Six still lying next to him. Oh well. I'm sure he's fine. Little did Rex know that Bobo ended up in Noah's front yard passed out with the words Damn Dirty Ape written on his face.

.

.

.

.

**I is for Ignite**

Whenever Rex laid his eyes on Six he felt his body warm up. The longer he looked the more the warmth spread from his finder tips up his arm causing them to Goosebumps. He was always thankful for his long sleeves. They helped to keep his secret obsession just that, a secret, one that he had always had. The heat would race down his back and over his chest. It would cause his stomach to tighten in empty anticipation. He would then feel his legs do the same showing off hundreds of little bumps that reacted to what his body was feeling. It would lastly reach his groin. Usually by then he was able to hide away to try and get his body to relax, but not this time. The agent cornered the boy knowing exactly what he wanted.

Rex wanted this and he wouldn't pull away. No, he needed someone to keep him warm as blood flowed down to his other extremity. Without being touched his body was on fire. His mind raced wondering if this was really how he was supposed to feel. Was it supposed to be like a humid room of velvet was enveloping him? He didn't know, all he knew was as the agent caressed his skin it felt as if embers replaced his fingers.

As he moaned into the burning kisses they shared, his mind swam in pleasure. He felt as if his body was boiling and in a sense it was as a light sheen of sweat coated his body. The passion was erupting from him in moans and pleas. All while Six held him tightly encompassing him with his own body. Rex couldn't keep this up for much longer the scorching feeling looking for a way out, and in Six's next thrust found it. Searing hot cum exploded from within him coating his body. Just when Rex thought he couldn't handle anymore heat his insides were ignited all over again as he was filled by Six.

After it all his body began to cool, and he missed the heat that had driven him moments before. He missed the warmth that had taken up his whole life. He missed the affection that had rose his body temperature.

It was then that Six wrapped his arms again around Rex pulling him into his embrace, and again Rex was warm in the soft embrace of his lover.

_Rex: Wow_

**Me: I know huh lol jk Was it ok?**

_Six: *shrugs his shoulders* _

**Me: How am I supposed to grow as a writer if you don't tell me anything?**

_Rex: I know. *Poses really awesomely* Please review this story, for me. *Wink*_

_Six: That's enough Rex.  
_**Me: Someone is jealous.**

**Please R&R for it is my blood and wine. Sent prompts for drabbles. This is kind long so thank you for reading it all the way through. Have a good day and bye.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	10. J is for Jello

**J is for Jello**

** Hey everyone what's up. Hope you all are good. I'm wanted to work on some other fics…mostly the Speddie sequel to Iblame Bigfoot. So this might be the only story for a few days. I don't have a Beta, I don't own Generator Rex(I wish I did…imagine all the innuendoes I would put in it Bwah Ha Ha), and this is rated T. **

**Me: Since there was a double dose of smut in the last story I wanted to give Rex a break.**

_Rex: Thank You. Geez You wouldn't believe how much Bobo teased me the next day._

**Me: Did Six at least defend you?**

_Rex: Are you kidding he did nothing. _

**Me: Geez Six way to go.**

_Six: Hey I was the one who had to explain to Holiday why you were out for those two days._

**Me: Ooo Embarrassing much. **

_Six: Believe me. You don't know how much she yelled. _

**J is for Jello**

Six walked down the stairs heading toward the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet till he heard a whistled version of Mariachi Loco from the kitchen. As he turned the corner he saw his lover wearing an orange waist apron. "Hey love. What are you making," he asked as he saw Rex cutting up a tray of green gelatin. "The kids wanted some Jello so I started making it before they went out for daily training," he said getting little bowls for spoon the Jello in.

"Is that why the house is quiet," Six asked as he went to stand next to Rex. "Yeah I told them how long it would be till it was ready so Edgar went outside to challenge Emma." Six smiled, "Ever since Edgar got taller than her, he thinks that gives him a major advantage." Rex just shook his head as a small smile lit his face, "That boy." Six let out a small chuckle, "Like your one to talk you did the exact same thing think when you finished growing and you're still two inches shorter than me."

Rex playfully punched Six in the arm. He then moved to place a piece of green Jello between his lips. He moved his head to look at Six and tilted his head up. Six took the hint and bit into half of the cube as he then kissed his little lover boy. The coldness of the sweet contrasted greatly with the hot lips of Rex. He wrapped his hands around the younger man's face digging into the treat in front of him. Rex broke from the kiss and picked up another piece of Jello this time placing it on the tip of his tongue. Six smirked before he sucked on Rex's tongue eating the dessert before he continued to suck and lightly bit his lovers tongue.

"Owww," was echoed from the back yard. That seemed to awaken the two. Six smiled, "I guess that means Emma won again." He quickly kissed Rex again as their two kids walked inside. "Good job Mija. Maybe next time champ," Rex said as he handed them the two bowls of green Jello. "Thanks Papá," Emma said while Edgar asked, "Papá is the Jello green because of Dad. You know how it's his favorite color." Rex just smirked, "Edgar eat your Jello." The boy only smiled as he returned to the table to talk with his sister.

"So did you pick the color on purpose" he said as he hugged his hands around Rex's hips. Rex raised his eyebrow, "And what if I did."

**Me: After I wrote this I wanted Jello.**

_Six: Then why didn't you make some._

_Rex: Yeah it's easy._

**Me: Hey it was midnight and I didn't have any mix.**

_Rex: Sucks for you._

**Me: You're so mean. *Runs away off into the distance***

_Rex: *Shrugs* Six lets go have fun._

_Six: *Corner of his mouth draws into a small smile*_

**Thank you for reading*Bows*. You ever wonder if the writer of Generator Rex used the Katanas as a phallic symbol. It just tries to emphasis Six as a man's man. (Even though Rex knows just how much of a man he really is *blush*) Hmm…anyways. Oh and Mariachi Loco is like the song I myself whistle sometimes so I figured Rex would also know it. Please Read, Review, Add, and Message for it is my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	11. K is for Kitchen

**K is for Kitchen**

**Hey everyone; hope you all are good. Thank you for reading *curtsy.* Oh and I'm adding in a time line along with all the other stuff. So…Rated M. Don't own GR. No beta. TimeLine: When Rex and Six are still settling into their new house aka year before Baby Fic. What would Six wear besides the suit? I can't really imagine him in shorts…except maybe black boxer short shorts *looks off into the distance* **

_Rex: Silver. Silver! SILVER!_

**Me: Huh? What? *looking around* How long was I gone?**

_Six: For around 10 minutes you were…diverted, and that is unacceptable._

**Me: Yeah yeah.**

_Rex: So what were you thinking about?_

**Me:….So lets get this story started then shall we.**

_Rex: What were you thinking of!_

**K is for Kitchen**

Rex moved the last of the dry dishes to the cabinet. After all of the stress of another day working at Providence it was nice to come home to a clean house. When he first came in he called out to his lover, but received no answer. He closed his eyes and focused, and that's when he heard the distant sound of the shower going. Rex smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

As he continued to wait he decided to have a glass of wine. He pulled out one of the wine glasses that they had gotten from their wedding. He put it in their fridge to chill and went over to their automated wine cellar. It was something that Rex made sure would be added to the house. It was a few years after they started dating that he learned Six's fondness for wine. He uncorked the bottle, and took the glass out of the fridge.

The red liquid poured out filling the glass half way up. As Rex took a sip he heard his lover enter into the kitchen. "Did you just get back right now," he asked. "Yeah, three more EVOs were added to the Zoo," Rex said taking in the sight of his lover. Six was completely bare except for wearing short black boxers, even his signature sunglasses were gone. A towel draped around his neck with the moisture from his shower still on his skin.

Rex then passed the cup to Six. Rex watched as Six emptied the contents, and put the glass down on the counter behind him. Rex smiled then grabbed the two ends of the towel and pulled Six into a kiss. "Did you miss me," Rex asked their lips barely ghosting over each other. "You know I did," Six smiled wrapping his arms around Rex's bottom. "Wait don't move," Six said as he strolled over to his iPod speakers that were hooked up there in the kitchen. He selected a slow dance, and again embraced Rex. His hands wrapped possessively around the younger man, and Rex did the same bringing his arms to rest on around Six's neck.

The two didn't move much. They only circled holding tightly to each other. Rex could feel all the stress from the day melt away as he clung to Six. His hands massaged the scalp lightly digging his face into the crook of Six's neck. Rex couldn't help but feel sleep crawl into his mind.

Suddenly his body jumped at the feel of Six sliding his hands down the back of his pants. Rex felt himself harden as his grip around Six's neck strengthened. He felt Six's hand dig right into his crevice rubbing over and over against his entrance. Rex grinded his hips into Six's looking up to then kiss his older lover. Their lips met and with Six's other hand he snuck it up Rex's shirt. He gently traced his fingers down the tan soft stomach there.

Immediately it took a turn south, and Six moved to undo the buttons of Rex's pants. Rex felt Six touching him everywhere. Six's hand finally grasped at Rex's dick . It was then that he opened his mouth to let out a moan. Six took the opportunity to plow into Rex's mouth. He prodded the mouth in front of him wider as their tongues began to stroke against each other. Before Rex knew what was going on he was turned around now facing the counter. Six nipped at the back of Rex's neck, as Rex pushed his hips back against Six lowering his body towards the counter.

Six pulled down Rex's pants and boxers down in one swift move. "You know I thought about doing this to you earlier in the day. Seeing you bent over in front of me," he said as he pushed in his fingers inside of Rex. Rex sighed feeling those fingers that knew his body so well finally enter him. "Six I love you," Rex panted out between the thrusts from the foreign body. "I love you Rex. Are you ready," he asked pushing his cock in between the cheeks of Rex's ass. "Give it to me," Rex said pushing his ass higher up into the air. Six just smiled.

Without giving Rex warning he thrust right in. "OH…" Rex yelled at the sudden intrusion. He wasn't given much time to relax as Six pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. He gripped the edge of the counter using it to push himself back onto Six's cock. Rex loved the small burn of being entered. Six grunted as he felt Rex tighten around him, he knew that he found the young man's prostate. He rammed in harder to the same place loving the sounds that dripped from the open mouth in front of him. He reached down to grab Rex's dick stroking it in time with his thrusts. Rex's head tilted back as the pleasure given from his lover became too much for him. Rex yelled out a "YES," as he emptied himself on to the lower cabinet doors. Six latched onto Rex' s shoulder nipping at the flesh there was he finally came, his hot cum spilling into Rex.

When their breathing finally calmed Six pulled out his flaccid member, and picked up Rex bridal style towards the shower. He both walked in to clean off quickly before returning to their bed. "I love you," Six said into Rex's ear as the younger man laid his head on his chest. "I love you too," Rex said, his eyes closing as sleep swept over him.

**Me: When are their gonna be more episodes?**

_Rex: I don't know. I just show up when they tell me to._

_Six: I'm not allowed to give away disclosed information._

**Me: Tell Me!**

_Six: No._

_Rex: Tell Me._

_Six: Fine but when she's gone._

**Me: Meanie**

**Lol a lot of my fics end with them sleeping, but I think its cause I write till midnight and feel really sleepy. I hope you all have a good day, and for me a night sleep. Thank you all for the reviews, adds, and messages. I hope you will keep them up for they are my blood and wine, and really they make my day when I read them from my email.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	12. L is for Labor

**L is for Labor**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all are good. Thank you for reading so far. Let's see…so this is rated T for language and imagery. This one is dedicated to Twinfaced Dragon for the idea. So no Beta, no ownership of Generator Rex. When are they going to come out with some merchandise so I can own my own little bit of it? **

**Timeline: Rex is 23 and Six is 34**

**Me: I've been trying to figure out your ages for all the fics, and you all are kind of old.**

_Rex: I'm not old. I'm younger than you._

**Me: Oh really. *snaps fingers* And now your 23 perfect age for the story, and I am still young.**

_Six: I like an older Rex.  
Rex: Why?_

_Six: Because he's sturdier._

**Me: Owww! My fangirl brain can't handle it. **

**L is for Labor**

Rex woke up from bed. His body feeling heavy and tired. Even after good nights sleep his body still felt weak. Of course he knew why. He looked down, and even under the sheets he could see his baby bump. Except this wasn't really a bump so much that it was what he thought of as a hill. He slowly got out of bed, and waddled his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

As he got down stairs he saw that Bobo was already making some eggs. "Bobo add in two more," he said pulling up a chair to the counter. "You got it chief. How's the kid doing today," he asked. Bobo had been staying over at the house as Rex approached his 9 month date. Six was still out working while Rex stayed home. He had planned to stay home that week, but Providence had called him away the night before.

"The baby's doing well," Rex said tracing his hand over the bump. "So is today the day," Bobo asked sliding the eggs onto a plate and handing them over to Rex. "I don't know. It's all up to this Honey bun," he laughed. Rex immediately feasted upon the eggs, "This could use some salsa".

After breakfast Rex went to do some easy housework just trying to get his mind off the fact that Six wasn't there with him. Bobo left off to the living room to watch some TV. Rex just sighed making his way over to the nursery. They decided to keep the gender a secret so the room was decorated in a neutral light green color. He fixed one of the stuffed animals from a tilt that it was in. He took in a deep breath waiting for his little package of joy to use this room hopefully this week. He loved being close to the baby, but his body really couldn't take anymore of this.

He sighed and made his way back to the kitchen deciding to sweep up the house. He found the broom and began his cleaning in the kitchen. Of course Bobo left crumbs and any regular dirt that was tracked in was swept away. He then went to the living room working around the Ape. As he began up the stairs a sudden pain erupted through him. "Gaaah," was echoed through the house. When the pain left and his senses began to return he heard the ape scurrying over to him. "What's wrong kid," Bobo asked concern dripping in his voice. "The baby, I think their ready," again a massive amount of pain rose up in Rex. "Six. Six! Call Six damn it," Rex yelled. Bobo only nodded not really sure what to do at that moment. "Six, it's time. The baby's on da way. I'll call Holiday, and get the kid transported over to the base," Bobo said into the phone. He then heard the rush of air and knew the agent must already be on his hover board traveling to the base that was set up as a hospital.

"Hey doc its' time get everything ready we'll be over there in 5," Bobo said into the phone. By then Rexw as using Bobo as a crutch trying to make his way to the small ship they had in their backyard. He was glad the contractions weren't so bad then because he knew the pain he was feeling would only get worse.

As soon as Rex was loaded in Bobo started the ship, and he raced over to a Providence base that was set up in the next city. "Is Holiday there," Rex panted out, the ache in his body becoming something constant. "Yes she's already got the room ready," Bobo said concentrating on the air space in front of him. He hoped that Six had already gotten there he didn't think he could take anymore of the kid yelling. "Get me to the room already!" Rex yelled another contraction working its way into his body. The contractions were already getting closer together, and Rex knew he needed to get into the operating room or something to that extent. When he got there he saw Holiday waiting for him with a wheel chair. "Oh gracis Dios," he said in relief of not having to walk anywhere else. He was soon brought to his room as Holiday moved an electronic wand over the bump. "Rex your too far gone for an epidural. You need to change you body already," she said as she put Rex's legs up on stirrups.

She checked and saw that Rex morphed his body so that the womb now had an exit . "Wait where is he? Where is he?" Rex screamed. Holiday knew that Rex was talking about Six, but she didn't know where he was. She didn't want Rex to go through this alone, but the baby couldn't wait any longer. It was then that Six burst through the door. Rex smiled with tears in his eyes, the pain becoming too much for him. Holiday set into checking how dilated Rex was. "Ok Rex its time remember your breathing and… Push!" Rex squeezed Six's hand like there was no tomorrow. Six could really do nothing but try and comfort Rex. He hated to see Rex in this pain, but he knew that it would soon pass. "Ok Rex now breathe…And Push!" Holiday shouted. Rex's body rose gripping at his knees, "Gyaaaa….Ha Ha…..KAA." Holiday then said, "Ok the baby's crowning. One more Push and make it a big one." "SIX," was the last thing he shouted as the baby left his body. Suddenly the room's silence was broken by a high pitched scream.

Six smiled, but continued to look at Rex as Holiday cleaned up the little bundle of joy. Rex's breathing began to calm as he stretched his arms out towards Holiday. She hands the baby over and said, "Here's you daughter." Rex felt as his voice catch in his throat and the only word he could mutter was, "Mija." Rex smiled, she was so beautiful. Her head was covered with a small amount of black hair. When she opened her eyes he gasped, she had the same beautiful green that Six had.

He looked up to Six to only see a gentle smile cover up most of his face. Rex lifted the little baby up, and Six moved to hold her. He tenderly rocked her back and forth as her eyes began to close. "What should we call her," Rex asked the ache in his body turned into fatigue. "Lets call her Emma," Six said looking from his husband to his new daughter. He felt so happy at that moment. "That sounds beautiful," Rex said as sleep finally over took him. Six bent over and kissed Rex on the forehead as he whispered, "Thank you."

**Me: So I had to do a lot of research on this.**

_Six: You mean you basically just read a lot of FanFiction right?_

**Me: …so what if I did…**

_Six: Typical._

_Rex: Well I'm just happier that Edgars birth was a lot easier than Emma's._

**Me: Why?**

_Rex: Cause I knew what to expect…and I got the epidural then._

**Ta-Da so Emma was born. Man Rex looks really good with his hair wet, and wearing Six's pants. (From the last Rex episode from Friday) Rex prob thought it was hot to wear his lovers pants, but Six hated the fact that he lost a good pair of pants. So please review, message, and add for it makes my day.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	13. M is for Marriage

**M is for Marriage**

**Ya'll don't know how confused I was trying to write this fic. I was like what do they use for their last names? Does Rex have a last name? Six doesn't have a last name…right? I'll use the creator's last name. Who created GR…Wiki just says it's from Image. Should I use Image as their last name, that won't even make sense? You'll see what I figured out in a bit. If in the series they mention a last name then I'll update the fic and change the names around. **

**Time line: Rex 20 Six 31**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_Rex: What? What?_

**Me: I don't know why I'm excited right now.**

_Six: I can fix that. *Cracks Knuckles*_

**Me: *Solemn Face* Why you gotta kill my grove.**

_Six: Because its fun._

**Me: ….Rex! He's so mean!**

_Rex: *pats head* Only to you Silver, only to you._

**M is for Marriage**

Six looked back into the mirror for the second time making sure his tie was perfect. It was kind of alien to see himself in a black suit instead of his usual green suit. Of course this wasn't a usual day for him. No, quite the contrary, it was his wedding day.

He was waiting in a back room till he was told to walk to the front of the alter. It was then that he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he said. Holiday stepped in, in a deep blue, short bridesmaid dress. "They need you to the front of the church," she said a gentle smile highlighting her face. She walked up to him and hugged him. He returned the hug, "Thank you for doing his." She smiled, "Are you kidding? I'm honored to be your…best man?" She then laughed.

"I better get going," he kissed her on the cheek, and left to the front of the church. The church was moderately filled with friends and acquaintances the two of them had come to know. As he got to the front he shook hands with the priest again thanking him for helping them with the wedding. Soon enough the whole church grew quiet as Ave Maria played to the tune of a trumpet.

As the procession started Noah and Circe came first both going to the outside of where Six and Rex would stand. Next was Bobo and Holiday, it gave a whole new meaning to the word monkey suit.

It was then that the music took a quieter turn as the entire audience stood. It was then that his eyes looked up the isle and saw him.

Rex slowly walked his way down the isle. A white tux covered his lover; a perfect contrast to his tan skin. The Rex that stood in front of his was not a teen he had first grown to love, but of a fully grown man. He was still slightly shorter then Six, but his shoulders and upper body had become broader and his legs stronger. He made his way up to Six, whose focus was solely on his soon to be husband.

The priest opened the ceremony with the sign of the cross and it was soon underway. As the prayers and reading were performed Six could not believe this day had finally come. He had waited in anticipation as soon as they set a date. Lots of plans and even more stress was finally paying off as he stood there with is lover.

He was broken out of his trance as the Father said, "Rex and Six have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you honor each other as man and man for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" They both said in unison, "Yes."

He then continued, "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." The priest nodded to Six. Six knew it was his turn to continue with his versus, " I, Six, take you, Rex, for lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Rex couldn't help but smile widely as he heard those words pass from Six's lips. He then answered, "I, Rex, take you, Six, for lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The father then spoke again looking to Six, " Six, do you take Rex for your lawful husband, to have and to hold from his day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

With no hesitation Six answered, "I do."

"Rex, do you take Six for your lawful husband, to have and to hold from his day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, fore poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part," the father then asked looking to Rex.

With eyes filled with so much love he answered, "I do."

Holiday could be seen smiling a small tear gracing her cheek as Noah and Bobo just smiled. "You may exchange the rings now" Six looked to Holiday who gave her the ring, and then said, "Rex, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He slid the silver ring onto Rex's hand. Rex smiled down at it then turned to Bobo to get Six's ring. "Six, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"With the power vested in me through our Lord I now pronounce you Husband and Spouse you may kiss the groom." Rex smiled as he wrapped his arms around Six's neck and Six wrapped his hands around the small of Rex's back.

The ceremony concluded with a "Thanks be to God," as Rex and Six left hand in hand. As they got out the door they were showered with rice as they made their way to the car. When they got in they kissed deeply again bound to each other forever.

**Me: Aww!**

_Rex: I thought you were going to put our last names in it.  
_**Me: It would have sounded too awkward.**

_Six: So what are Edgar's and Emma's last names?_

**Me: Six.**

_Six: So it's Edgar Six, Emma Six, Rex Six….and Six Six?_

**Me: No your name in just Six you have no last name…kind of the like the Men in Black.**

_Rex: HA Ha Ha!_

_Six: Not funny._

**And so they get married Yay. In the drabbles I'll put out later I'll add in the Honey moon and the Bachelor Party ;p. I had to like Google the wedding vows and such so that's why they sound kind of awkward. And I've noticed I get more reviews with M stores than with T. So please continue to Read, Review, Add and Message for, I forgot to add this to L is for Labor, it is my blood and wine. Have a good day/night.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	14. N is for Naughty

**N is for Naughty**

**It might be a while before I post this. I'm getting ready to go back to college so I'm gonna be busy for awhile. I still want you all to keep messaging and commenting. OMG did you all hear what happened in Mexico City they declared gay marriage legal in all 31 states as long as they were married in Mex City that's so cool! I want to go back to Mex, but it's still so dangerous. No beta, Rated M, no ownership of GR.**

**Timeline: Rex 17 Six 29**

**Me: Packing sucks so much! **

_Rex: Ha sucks for you._

**Me: Ah whatever. It's not like you pack.**

_Six: You know he doesn't. If he did all his clothes would get lost._

**Me: Nice Rex. Nice.**

_Rex: Shut up, and get packing._

**Me: Six you know what would be interesting. If Rex lost all his clothes he would have to stay locked in his room the whole time in the nude as if he was waiting for you.**

_Rex: I hate you. _

**N is for Naughty**

Rex lay on his bed bored. His shoes and jacket were taken off just to do something. No new EVO business going on, no Van Kleiss that needed an ass kicking, and no Noah or Bobo to party with. He pulled off his gloves and began to play with them throwing them up and down. It was then that his lover walked in, "What Rex, did being bored finally drive you to tedious activities." Rex had been bored for too long and just took it out on Six. He did the unthinkable.

He picked up one of his gloves and tossed it at Six's face. A small smile broke Rex's bored look as a little giggle come out of him. "Don't to that again," Six said the strain resonating in his voice. "And what if I do," Rex said finding an opportunity to get away from….well from doing nothing. "I'll have to punish you then," he said his little katana grips then appearing. Rex's eyes widened in fear, but it was not enough to stop him. The next glove went flying straight and again hit Six in the face. Before Rex could even get a laugh Six threw his grips to the ground, pulled Rex up and pushed his against the wall.

"Looks like someone has to be punished," Six whispered right into Rex's ear. Rex let out a small moan; the heat reaching his ear, the body of his lover pushing against him, but mostly from the excitement he knew would be flowing through his body soon. "So what are you going to do Six," Rex asked. "Ah ah. You're being punished you need to call me Master," Six said then roughly grabbing the boy; pushed his face down onto the bed.

Out of no where the older man pulled out a pair of handcuffs and secured Rex to the foot of the bed. "What are you going to do," Rex asked suddenly very aware of the embarrassing situation he then found himself in. It was then that a hand landed with his back side, "Didn't I tell you to call me Master." Six moved a pillow to Rex's head to provide the teen with some comfort. He then moved away from the bed and picked up his Katanas. "Now don't move," he whispered.

Rex closed his eyes as he suddenly felt a strong draft. When he opened his eyes he saw his clothes were cut up into pieces. Six slowly undressed letting the eyes of his younger lover trace up and down his body. Then he moved to sit down across from his lover giving her a perfect view of his body. Rex's neck strained as he looked up to see Six give him a perfect view. Six slowly moved his hand up and down his dick bringing himself to full arousal.

Rex couldn't take his eyes off of Six. He could feel himself grow hard at the sight. From Six blatantly pleasuring himself to the embarrassing position he was in, was something that his mind couldn't process fully. "This is what you get when you've been a naughty boy Rex," Six said smirking, "You get nothing till I know you've learned your lesson so prove to me that you have." Rex buried his face in the pillow for a few seconds till Six heard a few muffled words. "What was that Rex," Six smiled getting up walking over to his lover that lay prostrate on the bed. "I said…I'm sorry M-Master," Rex again hid his face not wanting to face Six. "Mmm…even if you apologize that's not all I want from you," Six moved to kneel behind Rex looking at that tan hole that was his for the taking.

"W-what do you want from me," Rex stuttered. It was then that Six spanked Rex, his whole body moving forward. "M-MASTER," he yelled into the room correcting himself. "I want you to beg. You know how much I love it when you do," Six whispered massaging the spot on Rex's ass where he hit him. A beautiful red appearing in the sore area. Again Six raised his hand and a loud whack echoed into the room. Rex sighed out, and Six loved to see the thin muscles ripple down Rex's back. He moved to hover over Rex's ear. "Tell me that you love it," he then nibbled at his lover's ear. "Oh…," Rex sighed biting his lower lip trying to keep silent.

Suddenly another hit was laid to Rex's bum, "Ah ah. There's no trying to keep quiet here. I want to hear you. Now tell me that you love it." Tear began to for in Rex's eyes as he said, "I love it M-Mast-ter. Please do it again." Six smirked, "You're such a slut Rex. I wonder if I should take a picture to remember this." "NO NO please Master! Don't Please," Six loved the sound of his little lover plead. "Ok I won't Rex, but this tight hole of your better work hard for it," Six said kissing a trail down Rex' back. "Yes Master."

Six reached over to the bed draw and pulled out a bottle of lube. He lightly coated his hands slowly easing his first finger in. "Oh yes Master! More please," Rex pleaded with. Six loved seeing his fingers disappearing into the tight hole in front of him. Rapidly he trust two more fingers in. "AAaah…Ha ha…to fast M-Master. P-Please go sl-slower," Rex gasped out. Six paid no mind to him. He kept pumping his fingers in harder. They then met with Rex's sweat spot. "OH God. Yes Master. AH Right there," Rex yelled his pleas becoming shouts. As Rex became accustomed to the intrusion they were suddenly gone. "No please M-Master fill me."

"God you're such a harlot Rex," Six said getting right behind him. Without any warning he penetrated the boy. Rex's arms gave out as he collapsed onto his chest. Six rose up higher and dug in even deeper. "Yes Master. Right THERE," Rex was at the end of his rope. One last thrust made him cum all over the sheets. Six gripped even harder into Rex no doubt leaving bruises as the tight hole encircled his dick. A last long violent thrust caused him to explode within Rex.

Six moved to undo the cuffs on Rex. He laid his lover down as he gently kissed the red markings left on his wrists. Rex smiled at the softness his lover was bestowing on him. As Six laid down he pulled Rex into his embrace, "I guess you're not bored anymore," he smiled. Rex gave a light laugh as his eyes fluttered closed sleep embracing him, "When I'm with you I'm never bored."

**Me: I think this has to be one of my better ones.**

_Rex: You mean this has to be one of my more embarrassing stories._

**Me: Yeah that's what I said isn't it. **

_Six: For once Silver I think you did a good job._

**Me: *Eyes becoming wide* Really….**

_Six: Yeah…for once._

**Me: Aww. Hey where did you get the hand cuffs from?**

_Six: You don't need to know. _

**YAY SMUT! I like the way this one turned out. It was kind of OOC but still ok. Come on, YOU THERE, yes you not reviewing. Come on review. Reviewers don't get cookies…no they get me to continue writing smut. Now isn't that a better prize…Six thinks so. So please read, Review, Write, Message, and Add for it is my blood and wine. Have a good day/night. Oh and I like how Rex giggled early in the fic just imagine it….isn't it a cute sight. Oh and I love the word Harlot.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	15. O is for Obstruction

**O is for Obstruction**

** I'm so sad though because I'm leaving on Friday (8-20-10) so I have to miss the rerun of Dark Passages and Big Time Rush movie. Damn college road trip. I need to thank Twinfaced Dragon I love the message she sent and this is also dedicated to her because she gave me the idea for it so thank you. No beta, Rated M, no ownership of GR.**

**Time line: Rex 18 Six 30**

**Me: Hey do you know the song that comes out on the beginning of Dark Passages what is it?**

_Rex: What song._

**Me: You know you alls theme music. The ole ole ole ole.**

_Rex: What theme music._

**Me: You mean you never hear any music following you.**

_Rex: No._

**Me: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?**

_Six: Silver you should go lay down…after you finish this of course. _

**O is for Obstruction**

Six bit tenderly at the lower lip of his lover. Rex was on his back, arms clenching the sheets underneath him. "Are you sure about this," Six asked kind of confused. It was kind of hard to explain the situation his was in. Of course it was Rex that cornered him into it. There was no other way to explain how he had his lover in the throes of passion with….a vibrator in his hand.

"Please Six. Ha…We've already been over this. Please put it in I don't think I can take any more waiting," Rex moaned wanting nothing, but pleasure to over take him. Six wanted nothing more than to throw logic out the window and invite passion in, but in reality he was conflicted with wanting to give Rex pleasure himself.

By that point he realized that it wasn't really his decision. It was up to Rex, and he had already made his choice. Immediately his lips latched back onto Rex's as he watched dilated, brown eyes widen in shock as the vibrator was shoved fully in his body. The size was the same as Six's own dick, Rex had made sure to get the right size, but the vibrations that were going on so deep in his body was something that he couldn't even begin to understand. Six stared in wonder as Rex's lips trembled in pleasure, his lungs struggle to take a breath, but what he loved the most was the jerks Rex's cock gave at the new sensation.

"S-S-Six," Rex whimpered out. "What is it," he asked a smirk playing out onto his face. He let out a gasp he had been holding, "Let….Let me taste you," his eyes pouting. "Fine my little EVO as you wish," Six shoved the vibrator all the way in up to the hilt. Rex then screamed out till his mouth was suddenly filled by something else. Six let out a deep sigh as his dick was half way into his lover's mouth. He was now straddling Rex's face. The boys own hands began to worship Six's body moving up and down the plains, watching as muscles rippled under his touch. Rex's hands began to move downward following the contours of Six's back. His hands then moved to grab at Six's ass. Rex always loved to watch Six move to go take a shower so he could catch that perfect sight in his gaze; what he love even better was to massage it.

Six copied the motions Rex's hands gave as he worked his way up and over Rex's scalp. As Six began to thrust into Rex's mouth at an even greater rate, he arched his back as he reached to stroke Rex. Rex began to thrust up to meet Six's hand as he bobbed his head even faster. His tongue circling around the thick flesh that he was sucking on.

Six squeezed even tighter as he could feel his own release approach. Rex's throat convulsed as he suddenly came his hot seed coating Six's hand. Six then raised his hand to taste his lover as he looked him in the eyes. Rex gave one last suck before Six pushed himself in further emptying himself down the back of Rex's throat. The spent teen happily drank the liquid as Six moved off his lover.

"S-s-ix," Rex sighed out load. "What is it," Six replied ready to go to sleep then. "Get it out of me," Rex begged. Six had almost forgotten about the vibrator that was still going off in Rex. He pushed Rex's knees up as Rex gave out a wanton sigh; it was then that he was why. Rex's erection had come back most likely due to the pressure the vibrations were setting on his prostate. As Six moved to reach for the vibrator, confusion crossed his face. As he reached towards the outer ring of muscles, the object was no where to been seen. He then stuck two of his fingers in and it was then that he could feel the very tip of the machine. It was then that his fingers felt something click.

Rex's body lifted off the sheets as his back arched. "You- You put it faster," he cried out his cock releasing pre-cum already. "Rex its kind of stuck in there," Six said not knowing what to make of the situation. As he looked down at Rex he saw his lover was to far gone to even resister what he had said. Six just shock his head as he figured out what he had to do. He thrust three fingers into the boy as he cried out at the wide intrusion. Six's own erection came back from the sounds his young lover was giving him. He rose to his knees as one hand wrapped around both Rex's and his dick. Slowly he began to pump himself loving the heat that radiated off of Rex. Slowly Six stretched Rex till all five finger were in him. He pushed farther and farther in, the moans from Rex's mouth guiding him to go further. Finally he could feel the bottom of the foreign object. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the object as he gently pushed at it. "No-No just take it out," Rex begged the pressure seeming to become to much.

It was then that Six saw that it had as Rex shot his load for the second time that night on his chest. Six then quickly pulled the vibrator out and he moved higher up on Rex. He quickly picked up the pace on his own dick as he shot himself all over Rex's face.

As their bodies cooled and Rex regained his head, he began to lick cum off of his face. With some what of a pout he asked , "Why did you do that." "Because you deserved it. It was your idea in the first place to use that thing," Six motioned to the now turned off vibrator that was thrown on the floor, "So why shouldn't you get punished." Six just moved to kiss Rex on the check as he pulled him into his arms as they then feel asleep. Neither one regretted what happened that night. And even Six made sure their were new batteries in their room…just in case.

_Six: That took you longer than…expected._

**Me: I'm SO SORRY. COLLEGE + ROOMMATE= awkward writing times.**

_Rex: Yeah but still its been so long you cold have written this faster if you just gave 10 minutes a day you know._

**Me: I'm sorry.**

_Rex: And I haven't even been speaking Spanish lately what's up with that._

**Me: I'm sorry.**

_Six: Fine…just make sure to not let it happen again._

**Hey you guys. Sorry for the late update, but review make me go faster…well now they do. OMG idk what to do. The new GR episode comes out on the 17 (9/17/10) and I might…probably will miss it because I have practice. WHAT DO I DO? Please read for it is my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**

***omg I looked up to start proof reading it says I haven't published in 16 days. That's so diff from my summer schedule of usually next day or 2 days later.***


	16. P is for Pinky

**P is for Pinky**

**Ah it feels so weird writing in college I actually have O is for Obstruction open on the other page, but my roommate and her boyfriend are here so it feels weird to write so I'm starting P is for Pinky right now. This one is dedicated to doodle108 because she gave me the inspiration for the scenario a while back, but I just had to wait till the appropriate letter came about. No ownership of GR…but I can get them all hot and bothered, but that's for another fic. I don't Beta, and this is rated T.**

**Me: OMG I almost forgot to give you all your dialogue here.**

_Rex: WHAT? How could you forget? We're the most important people here! _

**Me: I'm sorry. I just was intent on starting this story.**

_Six: You need to focus more on your work. That's how you get sloppy._

**Me :…( hehe) *Drifts off into fangirl land.* **

_Six: FOCUS!_

**Me: Yes Mister Agent Six Sir!**

_Rex: How did she drift off from the word sloppy?_

_Six: Don't ask._

**P is for Pinky**

A single white light spun and spun until the rotations began to slow, and Rex could make out the bright light blub that was above him. "Are you finally awake yet Rex," questioned a voice that Rex had come to know very personally. "S-Six is that you," he put his hand up to keep the light from hitting his eyes directly. "Yes Rex. It seems that we've somehow been detained in this nanites proof room. Something similar to when you were kept prisoner when Van Kleiss came to take over the UN," Six said as he finally came into focus.

Six's was sitting down his back against the wall. That was clear indication enough that they had been here for a while. He knew though that at any sight of movement that Six would be on his feet in no time. Rex sat up for a moment before the room again began to spin. He almost fell backwards till he felt warm hands keep him up. He looked over and saw that Six was hunched over him a small amount of concern seen in his stoic facial expression. "Are you sure you should be sitting up right now," Six's smooth voice drifted over the boy. Rex simply nodded his head, "Just help me sit up against the wall."

Soon enough Rex was resting sitting next to Six who looked like he was contemplating the facts of his own capture. After a few moments of silence, Rex knew he had to break it. "So do you think their watching us," he asked unsure if there were any hidden cameras that maybe he hadn't noticed when he first woke up. "Probably like a tiger watching its prey," Six said not letting his voice tone change.

Rex just nodded his head understanding the hidden message in what he said. Ever since they first began dating they knew that they would have to keep their relation hidden from many people. Not only Holiday or Bobo, but people like White and Kleiss that would use their love to hurt the other.

When Six had first proposed the idea it froze Rex to his core. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting Six just to get to him, and he knew no matter what was asked of him, he would do it just to save Six. Rex began shaking uncontrollably in that moment torn between both a fury of anger at someone hurting Six and pain in fear that someone could control him because of it. Six just wrapped his arms around the boy. "If we're ever in that situation the key word in tiger," Six whispered into his ear. Rex only nodded and buried himself deeper into Six's embrace. Six then began to murmur words of endearment to his lover till finally Rex couldn't take it anymore and began to demand more warmth from the body under him. That night they made love slowly making sure that the other knew how much they meant to each other.

The coldness of the room brought Rex back to the situation that they were in. He was now feeling better from whatever his assailants had given him to knock him out. The moments seemed to drift by neither one knowing how long they had been there, neither one knowing why there were their, but at the moment neither one was scared for they had their lover there with them.

Rex sighed and moved his hand to his side not close enough to Six but the invasion of personal space was there. After a few moments Six did the same as he raised his knee to try and hide from the maybe hidden cameras in the room. As more time passed their pinkies began to move closer and closer together till the very tip of them touched. At that moment Rex let out a small sigh the warmth from his lover washing over his uncertain nerves. Six didn't move, but he knew that he was feeling the same way.

The only thing they weren't sure of now was who had them captive, and how were they going to get out.

Elsewhere

"I think dis is a bad idea," Bobo said just watching the surveillance video of the one the EVO pens, and he knew exactly why. There on the screen was Rex and Six both looking as if they were just ready for a fight with what or whoever was behind their capture. "Oh Bobo this if this continues for another hour we'll just say they passed there claustrophobia psychological test for the year," Holiday said from the seat next to him. "You know they'll neva believe you right," he said not sure about what's going to happen. "Who cares, I just want to see if all the rumors are true," she said zooming in trying to see if there was anything different about their body language but so far nothing had changed.

**Me: You guys are so cute. I missed you all.**

_Rex: Yeah well that's what happens when someone STOPS WRITING._

**Me: Look I was busy and I'm sick right now so be nice.**

_Six: Yeah well what about your readers ._

**Me: I'm sorry I took so long….I will try harder!**

_Rex: Ah Yeah you better. _

**Sorry about the wait. I hope you all have been good. I've just been battling the college stress so being sick kind of actually gave me a break to write this. And I have not seen any of the new GR episodes so please forgive me. So please Read, Review, Message, and Add for it is my blood and wine. And since I'm sick I could use a bit extra Blood and Wine. I will work hard to do Q next so please be patient. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	17. Q is for Quincinero and Quilt

**Q is for Quinceañero and Quilt**

** I'm trying to write this one sooner than the other one was posted even thought I have two tests coming up, so I'm gonna try to at least concentrate on this for 10 min a day. This story has two letters because 1) I thought of Quinceañero as one of my first ideas, and 2) I HAVEN'T written smut in so long. I know it was in obscure, but it just feels like two long. I think TWINDRAGON is psychic because I thought of adding quilt like a few hours before I read her review and I was like OMG! So no more ramble and we shall continue. No owner ship of GR, I don't beta, and rated T then M.**

_Rex: Yeah! Awesome Birthday Party!_

**Me: So Six what are you going to get Rex?**

_Six: ….a day off from training._

_Rex: Seriously. I'm becoming a man and I just get a day off._

_Six: Your right as a man you should be able to handle all of the training anyway._

**Me: Smooth Rex, smooth. **

**Q is for **Quinceañero (before Steel Smile)

**Rex woke up that morning excitement rushing thought his veins. Today was the day of his Quinceañero and he had been waiting for this day for a long time. He hurried to shower and get dressed as he needed to hurry and get everything ready. Secretly he knew he wasn't going to have a big party but he knew that Holiday had been planning this for a long time. **

**All he had been told was that later in the day he was going over to see the father that he had saved that one time last year for the church ceremony. Other than that he really didn't know anything else about his day. **

**It was then that Six walked through the door. "Ok Rex time to train," his stoic voice was resonating in his voice. Immediately Rex's jaw hit the ground. "Wha…Didn't…Wait, Holiday said I have today off," Rex pressed not letting go of this issue. Six just raised and eyebrow. "And why do you think you should get a day off," a small smirk playing over his face. It was then that Rex saw the game that Six was getting at. "Six you really shouldn't pull something like that on my day of all days," Rex grumbled as he headed out the door. "Rex that was just to keep you on your toes. You know you need to be prepared for everything," the agent smirked as he followed the young boy to the command room. **

"So what's the plan for today Doc," Rex asked as he saw Dr. Holiday poring over some notes. "Well we need to leave now if we're going to make it to the church," she said smiling as she looked up to see the excited teen. Rex tilted his head in confusion, "What are you talking about? How long is it going to take us to get there?" Holiday just smiled, "It's a surprise."

"Now here," Holiday gave him a black suit bag. "Go put this on and we'll be in the hanger," immediately Rex was pushed out of the control room. "What!" Rex just looked at the suit bag confused, but left to change.

"How long is it gonna take the kid," Bobo asked the empty space. Six, Holiday, and he were waiting outside the plane. "Don't worry he's coming," Holiday pointed to the hanger entrance, and in walked Rex decked out in a sleek black tuxedo. "How do I look," Rex asked as he finally approached the group. He raised his arms and turned slowly. Six just nodded, as Holiday rushed up to hug him. "Oh…now come on lets get going," She said trying to hold back some tears. She pushed them all onto the plane getting them all to their new destination.

Soon enough Rex looked out the window and saw a small familiar town that he had saved just a few months ago. "Oh wow, What are we doing back here," Rex asked a new renewal of excitement flushed over his body. "This is where we're going to have the church," Holiday answered a smile on her face. As the craft landed Rex was greeted with the whole town standing there ready to show their appreciation for what he did for them. As Rex entered the church he was warmly greeted by the Father that he had saved. The whole churched was packed as Rex went through the ceremony. The prayers and readings resonated through the church as Rex kneeled at the alter. The candle flames danced and flickered as the ceremony continued. The rest of the mass went on beautifully as it concluded with Rex getting his final blessing. There was a large comida right afterwards with a dance that had girls waiting in long lines just to dance with Rex.

Soon enough it was time to go as Holiday once again herded them into the ship. "Where are we going now," Rex asked relaxing into one of the seats. "We'll we're going to go get Noah and then you can go into the city…as long as you don't make too much trouble she warned." Rex smile, it was so rare when he was able to go into the city, let alone actually gained permission to go. When Holiday was directing the driver Six pulled him over, "Here just don't go crazy with this ok." It was then that Six passed him 300 dollars. Rex had no idea what to do with the money. He had never received this much money before, "T-Thanks."

As soon as they hovered over Noah's house the newly christened Man had just jumped out of the craft racing to pick up Noah as the rest of the night went on exploring all of his new freedoms and responsibilities.

**Q is for Quilt**

Rex rolled over, the winter night creating Goosebumps that raced up and down his body. He grabbed wildly for a cover of some kind. He woke up slightly confused noticing that he was on the floor. He sight as he got up and got back into bed. By then Six had woken up with a smirk on his face. "Did you fall off again," he asked his smile growing wider. "Yeah yeah," he replied as he tucked himself under the quilt even more. Six shivered as he felt Rex's back press against his chest trying to warm up.

A Chester grin played grew on his face. Quickly his warm hand worked its way down to Rex's groin. "Oh!" He whimpered as his arousal was awakened by the warm touch of his older lover. Six used his wrist to pull down Rex's boxers. Six moved his knee in between Rex's own and opened up a wider space. His other hand lifted up towards Rex's mouth. On instinct Rex began to suck on those long slender fingers that were presented to him. After a few seconds Six moved his hand down to the small puckered hole. Slowly he worked the hole open and relaxed. He praised Rex's neck with kisses as his other hand violently pulled down his own boxers. Without any warning he rammed himself into the hot space beside him. His hand moved to wrap around Rex's waist and pull him back in while the other continued to gently stroke the boy. All Rex could do was onto the side of the bed as Six rode him. The room was filled with silent moans almost as if trying to not disturb the moment that they created. "AAahh…," was heard as Rex finally reached his peak. Six's hand was covered in sweat and cum but neither of them stopped moving till he found his own pleasure pushing tightly into Rex filling him up.

As their bodies cooled Six made sure to get Rex under the quilt they shared to make sure his younger lover didn't get a cold. "Is that warm enough for you," he asked. Rex just smiled with his eyes already shut. "That was quite hot actually."

_Rex: About time._

_Six: This is inexcusable._

**Me:….**

_Rex: Silver say something._

**Me:….*achoo***

_Rex: Eww cover your mouth._

**Me: Hey I did, jerk.**

_Six: What did you call him?_

**Me: *sigh* I'm gonna go hide in a corner now.**

**Ah I'm sick again! But I finally finished Q this took forever! The other stories should go faster since I already have the outline for them set up. Please continue to read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	18. R is for Role Reversal

**R is for Role Reversal**

**Hey look I'm back. Lol this one was fun to think up of. It's one the back of some notes from class just shows you how much I pay attention in that particular class. Ok so rated M. I don't own GR, I don't Beta, so please enjoy *bow*.**

_Rex: I think I'll like this story._

**Me: hehehe…**

_Six: What's it about?_

**Me: hehehe….**

_Rex: …_

_Six: Isn't someone going to tell me?_

**Me: *fan girl faint***

**R is for Role Reversal**

Six sat on the bed he shared with his lover, reading a book till Rex came to lie down with him. It was then that he noticed Rex there standing in the door way. He knew that the young man's aggression was growing. The darkness in his eyes was becoming more and more lust soaked as the years went on. Six also was able to notice the aggression in their lovemaking blurred more and more as dominance was tested over and over again in this past month.

Rex's eyes traced over his older lover. Those warm soft green pajamas hiding the loose black boxers he knew he wore under them. He wondered why Six was wearing so much clothing. He could already feel his arousal growing, just from looking at Six? He didn't know why but there was so much confusion that he was going through, but the only thing he knew was the truth that his body was telling him. Rex pulled tighter at the damp towel around his neck, the only other article of clothing he wore were silk black boxers that he sometimes switched with Six. It was that moment that Six looked up from his book, and his eyes meet with Rex's.

Six's eyes narrow and his lips form into a smirk, "Rex…do you want me?" Rex's eyes widen and he looks down in shame, his face bursting out into a blush. Six rises up from the bed, at that distance the height difference doesn't even seem noticeable. But as Six approached Rex he was still able to kiss him on the forehead, and he did then whispered, "I trust you."

Rex gasped at the prospect in front of him. Quickly he ravished his lovers lips as he guided him to the bed. The agents own hands began to play with the body in front of him instinct taking over as usual. It was then that Rex used the towel around his neck to his advantage. "I can't have these distracting me," he said as he tied Six's hands up over his head bent at the elbow. Rex knew that Six could break through it easily, but he smiled when the Agent let him have his way.

Rex took pain staking time getting the Agent ready for what he was about to do next. First he began at Six's neck leaving small butterfly kisses there. As he made his way down his kisses grew harsher as he gained more skin to mark. When he got down to Six's nipples he kissed and sucked on one as his other hand teased the other nipple till soon the actions were switched to the other side. Rex continued downward his hand wrapped around Six's member. Six could do nothing but hiss out a breath at the feel.

"I've always loved you," Rex began his other hand beginning to circle Six's entrance. "I would always watch you. I made sure that you always could find me. I always wanted you to be the one to find me," he whispered as his finger pushed past the initial ring of muscles. Six was able to keep calm, but as a second finger was added he tensed as they probed deeper and deeper into him. "I dreamed of you all the time. I still do that even when I wake up sometimes, I'm scared that this is all just a dream. Even if it is though, I burn every memory into my mind so if I do wake up. I'll still have all of these thoughts with me," Rex added a third finger looking for the sensual button that Six could find with no problem. "I want to do the same to you. I want you to know the same burn that you mark me with each time. The pure addiction that you give me. I want you to have that. I want to mark you as my own," it was then that Rex felt something and pushed it gently.

Six lifted his hips off the bed trying to get Rex's fingers to again push up against his prostate. Rex could only smirk as he moved his hands up to untie the towel around his lover's writs. Six hands automatically moved around Rex's neck as a kiss was shared between the two. Rex moved his arms to hook behind Six's knees giving him a wider view of the sight in front of him. Rex leaned his forehead against Six's and whispered out, "I love you." Slowly, so slowly he pushed his dick into Six. Their breathing strained against their faces, their eyes never closing till Six broke away. Rex's burning hot flesh was stretching him more that he ever had before, and he then knew what Rex was talking about with his addiction. He felt as if his body wasn't getting enough of Rex. "m-more…" could barely be heard passing over his lips.

Rex could only smirk as he pushed himself all the way in giving his older lover time to adjust. Six looked so beautiful under him. The light shine of sweat graced his body. The small tremor of lush pull at his bottom lip. Rex almost couldn't control himself. Rex rose up higher on his knees pushing Six's legs back even further into his chest. "Just move," Six ordered, and of course Rex obeyed.

Rex's thrust were slow and deep pure lust flowing through his body. He wasn't use to this, but he wanted to remember every single feeling that this moment had winded up in it. As the movements went on Six pressed against Rex urging him to go faster, to go harder, to give him all that he wanted. Rex could only clutch onto the sheets as he moved his hips faster, his own dick disappearing into Six. Six's own hands clawed at Rex's back pushing him farther in. Six's breathing hitched as a painfully hard thrust as he came, cum landing on his stomach. The tightness of his body that followed became too much for Rex as he filled up Six the warmth of his passage becoming too much for him.

Rex slowly pulled out and collapsed against the Agent to fall asleep, but not before he pulled him into his arms.

Rex woke up to see Six looking up at him, "This was good." Rex could only smile as he said, "I like this better." He then moved his positions around, trying not to move Six to much, as he moved to be hugged by Six his head laying against his chest. Six could only smile as sleep over took them both.

_Six: It was ok.  
Rex: Wow I'm good._  
**Me: Rex, don't get cocky.**

_Six: To late it all probably went to his head already._

_**Rex & Me: Which one.**_

_Six: *Just stares* You've been handing out with her too long lets go._

**Me: *just watches Rex go* That was weird….**

**OMG! I loved writing his. Now this is what fanfiction is all about! I love Glee too. Go Klaine lol. Anyways. I will work on the next letter when I have time, but most likely I will work on a songfic that was requested so please remember to read, review, write, and add for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	19. S is for Skinny Dipping

**S if for Skinny Dip**

**Sorry it's been so long. I know some of you are probably like geese silver leave us high and dry. Again I'm sorry. I hope everyone is having a good holiday so far. These will take longer than expected due to the fact that…I forgot…the outlines so there goes all of the preparation time. Stupid, stupid Silver. But oh well lets continue shall we. Rated M, don't beta, no ownership of GR. BTW for this fic the waters are pretty shallow so their mostly standing/wadding in the water. Rex 18 Six 29**

_Six: How could you forget the outlines?_

**Me: Cause I was tired, but guess what?**

_Rex: What? *head twists to the side*_

**Me: I'm writing now.**

_Rex & Six: *FacePlam*_

**S is for Skinny Dip**

"Come on," Rex purred out loud. The older teen was making his way down to a remote lake side. Six stood farther back not relenting in his decision to stay out of the water. That is until he saw Rex's arms reach over his back to remove the thin cotton T-shirt. The shine of the moon cast little shadows over his muscular back. The agent smirked at the sight, and his eyebrow rose higher as the teen shimmied out of his pants.

Six began to make his way to the shore, and leaned upon a willow that grew there. He didn't make the trip in time to see his love strip out of his boxers and enter the water. "Six come in you know you want to," Rex smiled widely. "Fine Rex," Six shook his head. Rex would be the only one that could ever push Six past his boundaries.

Six casually loosened his tie and began to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. He looked over to Rex and saw the intense stare that was boring into his body. Six let out a small chuckle as the boys eyes widened and when Rex realized Six caught him staring he looked away quickly.

He looked down watching the water ripple around his body till he saw another body approach his. When he looked up his lips were immediately captured in a small chaste kiss. Rex wrapped his arms around Six's neck as he pulled back. "See I knew I could get you in here with out much protest," Rex smirked knowing that he had as much of a hold over Six as Six had over him.

The power play that the two would always wrestle with seemed to keep the relationship alive, and always changing. No matter what there was so much that they could literally posses over each other. But no matter what, they were always gentle towards each other, just like right now. Six pulled Rex around in the water smiling as laughter could be heard from the teen in front of him. "So tell me why did you decide to go skinny dipping," Six asked as ran his hand through Rex's soaked hair. "I don't know. I just felt like seeing you in the water, and I knew you wouldn't get in unless I got in first. I just like being with you, you know," Rex said just shrugging his shoulders. That was the best answer Six could ever ask for.

Six descended upon Rex's lips, and Rex jumped at the kiss. Six's hands traced up and down Rex's back. Rex lifted himself high so that the water reached just below his chest. By then Six walked closer to the shore so that the water was now up to his shoulders. The kisses between the two grew in passion. The heat from both of their bodies were contrasted so much from the water, that they just felt so amazing together. Six's hands moved under Rex's thighs and brought them around his waist. Their erections grazed each other in that moment, and Rex couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. The two bodies began to move rougher against each other. Six's hands controlled the speed of the thrust, but he was soon biting his lip as Rex's hand traveled down to their erections. Rex's arms snaked around Six's neck as the other hand moved faster and faster. It was then that their eyes met and Rex leant in and bit at Six's lower lip. Six invaded Rex's mouth, and began to suck at on his tongue as Rex let out a whimper.

Suddenly Rex's hand began to move faster and Six followed the tempo that Rex had set. "Yes, yes," soon broke the silence the lake side held. The cries sounded so much deeper than usual due to the intense arousal that flowed through the teen's veins. "Six six," Rex moaned out while Six could only grunt out in satisfaction as he knew he was going to cum soon. Rex's body then twitched out of control as he came his erection twitching against Six's own caused Six to come at that moment.

The two bodies rested against each other letting their bodies cool. Rex's body shivered in the cold and Six pulled him even closer, "Are you ready to go back to the base?" Rex smiled, "Only you would _ever_ be the one, I would follow back to providence." Six kissed the teen on the cheek, "That's all I care about."

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I can't wait to work on T Lol. Sigh I'm so addicted to Klaine. Oh and HiddenSilence thanks for your review and I will make corrections in my future stories. *totally read the email with it at church and felt so awkward when my friend was like Silver this isn't the place for that* So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. I hope you all have a good day/night. Oh and I'm sorry that there is no new story line that actually applies to the show I still haven't been able to watch any of the episodes at all. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	20. T is for Twilight

**T is for Twilight**

**I know some of you might not like twilight *gasp* but this has little to do with the main boys and more to do with Six being jealous lol. BTW I'm totally Team Carlisle as you will read. I'm sorry about all the late stories. I have no internet right now so there will be a lot of stories at once. Rated T, don't beta, no ownership of GR. Rex 16 Six 27**

_Six: Are we really going to watch these movies?_

**Me: What's wrong with them?**

_Rex: Six just doesn't understand the underlying meanings of romance that are in the dissolved into the film. _

**Me: *Eyebrow raise* Rex Shut up. Lol.**

_Six: No, I just don't feel like watching them when I could be training for fights. _

_Rex: Let's just watch the movie. Popcorn Time!_

**T is for Twilight**

"Do we really have to watch this," Six asked as he followed his younger lover into his room, a bowl of popcorn balancing in his hands. "Come on Six, I need to stay relevant with pop culture. It's not like I have others to tell me what's in and what's not," Rex said as he walked over to his TV and popped the disk in. "I know for sure that you haven't even read any of the books so you should do that before you even watch the movies," Six sighed sitting down on Rex's bed. He quickly tossed his jacket over Rex's desk chair where the boy's own jacket had been thrown haphazardly.

"Like I have time to read with all the EVO activity that we have to deal with," Rex said rolling his eyes. He then snatched the popcorn, and laid down pressing against Six's chest. As the movie played Rex also spoke out before any dialogue occurred, "Plus that Peter Facinelli is kinda hot." Six moved to say something, was quickly shushed as Rex focused on the movie.

As the movie played on Six couldn't help but wonder what Rex meant by that last comment. Never before had he ever mentioned finding some other guy attractive. What does this actor have over him? He's a frickin' ninja. That's not something that you find everyday. He's agent-frickin'-Six who would even dream of competing with that.

Six was obviously not paying attention to the movie till he saw Rex had stilled. His eyebrow raised in suspension as a small smirk played over Rex's face. That's when he looked up on screen and saw that Carlisle character standing in what looked like a hospital.

Six knew that he was a lot cooler than that wannabe vampire on the screen. That's when he decided he needed to prove to himself over this fake vampire. Six smirked as an idea popped into his head.

As the movie began to progress Six began to trace his finger up and down Rex's arms. Six began to draw little designs and as the movie went on his touches grew stronger. Soon enough Six gained even more confidence as his hands traced the edges of Rex's shirt.

The whole time Rex was intent on watching the movie. The moment he realized that Six was up to something it had been late. Six's hands had already been playing with his nipples. Rex let out a "Ngh" as he was tried to concentrate on the movie. Six began to kiss the back of Rex's neck as he continued working on his love's chest. "Mooviie," Rex whined out, but Six would have none of that. He removed one hand, grabbed the bowl of popcorn and moved it to the floor. That hand then began to trace the border of Rex's jeans till the younger one couldn't take it anymore.

Rex turned to fully face Six, and their lips meet in a hot heated embrace as the movie was soon forgotten in the background.

"So the reason you didn't let me finish the movie is," Rex spoke into Six's chest as he lay listening to the older man's heartbeat. "Well why obsess over that Peter guy when you have me here," Six said trying to not sound so defensive. Rex let out a small chuckle, "He reminds me of you that's why I think he's attractive. Have you ever seen his with his natural hair color, he kind of looks like you. No need to get jealous."

Six's eyebrows narrowed. '_So Rex's only celebrity crush is his crush due to the sole reason that he looks like me_,' Six thought. That comment couldn't have stroked Six's ego more than in that moment, and Six just pulled him in even tighter as he whispered words of love into Rex's ears as the two then fell asleep.

**Me: Did you ever get to finish watching the movie?**

_Rex: Yeah but I had to kick Six out. I didn't trust him._

**Me: But…TEAM CARLISLE ALL THE WAY.**

_Six: Excuse me?_

**Me…I mean Team Six all the way.**

_Rex: Hey!_

**Sorry to all you other teams out there lol. Just Peter Facinelli is a BAMF, and with his natural hair, he could so pull off a very hot Six. So again sorry I can't get you a Christmas update story for the holiday, but I'll be working on one soon. Of and extra points for those who recognized the AVPS reference. K. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. Have a good day/night.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	21. U is for Understanding

**U is for Understanding**

**Wow when I sit down I just can write and write. I just needed the time. Also I just changed the meaning of the U it was originally U is for Umbrella, but I just felt like writing something heartfelt so I really hope that this will work. I hope that this doesn't seem so OOC because I'm probably really writing this from the heart. Rated K+, don't own GR….oh don't beta so sorry for the mistakes. Rex 15 Six 26**

**Me: Get ready for the mushy-ness.**

_Rex: Oh just get it over with._

_Six: Don't push her. You don't know what she's capable of._

**Me: Bwah Ha Ha Ha. Hearts and angst make the world go round. **

_Six: See what I'm talking about._

**U is for Understanding**

There was no one there as Rex stepped out onto the roof of providence's highest hanger. The bottom dropped out underneath him, almost as if letting him feel like he's just floating there, just watching everything around him.

There are moments like these where he needs to be alone, because that's how he feels sometimes, just alone. "Ha ha ha," a small sad laugh escaped from Rex's lips. Well that might not be as true as he thought. There was one person out there that meant the world to him, and that was Six. It's not like the agent even knew what he meant to him.

Just whenever Rex saw him, he felt a strange sense of peace come over him. Rex had no memories. He has no idea of this personality that's his. Sometimes he wakes up and feels this disattachment because who he is right now may not who he's always been. What if he was better, what if he was worse like from the Hong Kong incident.

He looked up at the night sky. The eternally unchanging sky that even if his memories faded, that same night sky would still be the same. How was he to know that this body was his? It was then that his mind drifted again to the agent. And in that moment his heart ached as if there was an invisible cage that constricted tighter around his heart.

He didn't know why he pined for the agent. He knew that maybe even if he forgot his memories then maybe that pain in his heart would still stay there.

He couldn't comprehend what the true extent of his feelings were, and he didn't know just how deep they could go. There was no way that he could ever fully describe what he felt there were just no words for it.

Rex wished so many times that he could even try and understand just the tip of the iceberg that is his feelings. There was no one else in the world that knew what he was going through. No one's life could mirror Rex's and he would never wish these events upon anyone.

It was then that Rex heard footsteps behind him, and he knew it was the man that had been previously occupying his thoughts. "What are you doing out here," he asked his monotone voice holding no ill feelings at catching Rex out past curfew. "Just thinking," he said looking out still at the expansion of empty land before them. It was then that Six sat next to the younger boy, "There are just no words to ever fully describe this is there." Rex's eyes looked at the agent trying to hide his astonishment at Six's pure and simple understanding.

Again his heart tightened, but it was more like a smile lit up his chest than the pain of a cage.

_Rex: You're still the only one that I think understands me._

_Six: That's because you let me into your heart long ago._

_Rex: That's because you were the one to let my heart out of its cage_.

**Me: *Just standing there not moving watching the pure cuteness of this moment.***

_Six & Rex: *Kiss*_

**Me: Aww…Wanky!**

**I hope this fic came out good. I can't be to sure since I know where I wanted this to go. It came out more angst filled then I thought It would, but I think that the end was plenty heart felt. Sorry for so much cage imagery that was the main image that I've been focused on so much. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	22. V is for Valentine's Day

**V is for Valentines Day**

**Again sorry about not updating, still got no internet right now still…So anyways. I totally saw a cute GR toy today! I want to by Six thought. It'll look so cute! I hope you all had awesome Christmas and I hope that this holiday season has been awesome. So Rated K, don't own GR *come on Santa how could you*, and I don't beta. Rex 13 Six 24**

_Rex: Another mushy story?_

**Me: What? I told you mush and angst makes the world go round.**

_Six: I knew she would say that._

**Me: * Sigh* Six…**

_Six: Yes?_

**Me: *whisper* Mush!**

_Rex: Weirdo._

**V is for Valentine's Day**

_"Six why is there pink hearts and red ribbons everywhere," Rex asked his little head turned to the side. Rex was out on one of his first patrols since he had arrived at Providence. They mostly consisted of Six fighting EVOs while Rex only cured them after all the dirty work was done. _

_ Six looked around and surveyed the scene around him. He raised his eyebrow, "Huh…It's seems like it's that time again." "Wait. What is it," Rex looked around and began to run up and down looking at all the different window displays that were littering the avenue that they were on. No one else was around, and Six knew it would stay like that till everyone from providence had cleared the area. Six just put his hands in his pockets as he followed the boy around as he raced around. _

_ "Come on Six why is the town literally painted Red," he asked when he finally stopped outside of a shop with. Six turned and saw the display Rex had stopped at. It was that of a couple looking deep into each others eyes surrounded by hundreds of paper hearts that hung from the ceiling. "It's a holiday surrounding a saint who passed letters for a couple who were separated from each other. The saint was caught and put in jail, and ended up becoming a martyr. Now a days to remember him, it's a holiday where lovers come together to reignite their love. Some even use the holiday to confess their love to their partners," Six said in a monotone voice. The holiday never appealed to him. He just figured it was nothing more than some religious iconic event that was taken over by big business as a way to profit over the hearts of all. _

_ "Six," Rex said his eyes not straying from the display. "Do you think that I'll ever celebrate Valentine's Day," Six's eyebrow raised in surprise by what Rex said. He cleared his throat, "Rex I'm sure you'll find someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with." He ruffled up Rex's hair, "Don't worry." _

"That was the first Valentine's Day that Daddy and Papa had spent together," Rex said as he sat at the table helping Emma get her little Valentine's cards together for school the next day. She seemed so happy, but he was worried that the next day would bring some valentine cards that would not be welcomed.

Emma was their daughter, and Rex just knew that she had some good genes. Poor boy she ever brought home, even if she was just 7. It was then that Six walked through the door. He kissed both of his loved one on the forehead as he took in the mess of pink all over the table.

He hummed to himself, and then moved to go to the back of the house. "Where are you going," Rex asked as he got up to go check on Edgar from his nap. "Just going to go sharpen my Katanas," Six smirked as he disappeared into their shared office. Rex just shrugged as a smile played on his lips.

**Me: Kids are cute.**

_Six: No our kids are cute._

**Me: Geez conceded for their children much.**

_Rex: Oh please you need to calm down._

**Me: Yeah sure.**

_Six: Still can't deny our kids. _

**I love writing about Edgar and Emma. I just think they are so cute. This one was kind of different from my writing style. I hope you all like it again sorry for all the delay, but I hope these lil stories are making up for it. Also, D is for Doll is a Christmas story along with RLDAS my other GR story Snuggle is a Christmas fic. So I got you Christmas early? Yeah I'm just making excuses about not getting a Christmas story up in time this year. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	23. W is for War

**W is for War**

**Again sorry for the lack up updates. It's so annoying w/o internet. It gets so annoying to try and read fanfic on my phone. I'll put up a new fic for New Years in a few days for Wolffang6, and thank you TwinFaced Demon for the new years wishes. So here we are. Don't own GR, rated T, and don't beta this. Rex 21 Six 32**

_He ran. He dodged. He did all that he could to push forward or was it to fall back. It was all a blur by then. There was nothing that he could remember from the battle plan he was given. Why should he after they were ambushed by the newly discovered EVO nanite infected horde. There was almost no information that could have helped in these new battles that were going on. _

_ The ground was soaked in what he didn't want to know. Was it blood, sweat, tears? Was it from an EVO or was it human? He looked at the ground stopping for some reason. His eyes flickered over to his katana, only having one left the other stuck in the chest cavity of some creature. He couldn't even see the shin from the blade anymore. It was all covered in dry blood. The handle soaked in caked blood. _

_ Both his hands were covered in blood. His whole outfit was covered in dirt, blood, ooze, and only God knows what else. It was then that he saw movement over the hill. He looked up focusing, and that's when he saw a whole new group of EVOs come over the mountain. He tensed up, and got ready for a new fight. _

_ In seconds they were upon him. The smooth feel of steel slicing into rough flesh, The heat that wafted off of his body from over exertion, and all that was on his mind was survival. He turned and suddenly another creature was upon him._

Six shot up, sweat pouring down his body. His chest was moving up, and down quickly trying to calm his breathing down. His hands were gripped tightly around the white sheets that covered his body. It was then that he felt a gentle hand touch his face. He flinched at touch, but the hand didn't move away.

Slowly he became aware of the soft whispers that were entering into his ear. "It's ok Six. I'm here. We don't have to fight anymore. I'm right here." He felt Rex's other hand rest over Six's trying to loosen the tight clutch Six had on the fabric.

After a few minutes Six's hand relaxed, and his fingers interlocked with Rex's. Six's head turned to face Rex, and he let out a deep sigh. He leaned his forehead forward to touch Rex's. "Thank you," he said and kissed Rex's chaste on the lips.

Slowly Rex laid down, and brought Six's head to rest on his chest. Six just wrapped his arms tightly around Rex not daring to even think about letting the man go. Six was able to rest again just listening to the calm heartbeat of his lover. The feeling of Rex's hands moving over his back relaxing more and more into his touch. It was hard coming back from War, but with love he was finding a way back.

**This made me sad, but I do believe that love heals everything. I didn't have character talk because I didn't feel it was appropriate. I hope everyone is having a good year so far. Remember I love prompts, and I am trying to finish the stories I have out. Sorry for the delay on the songfics. No internet = no access to lyrics to figure out what it write about them. Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless  
**


	24. X is for Xrated

**X is for X-Rated**

**I think I'm going to love writing this fic. I just like the idea of it ha ha. I hope everyone is doing well, and as always I'm working on the prompts you send in. I hope to have internet soon. It's gonna be like all of these are probably going to be posted one after another. Probably going to wait a day for the next one to be post and so on. So before we get started. Rated M, don't beta and don't own GR. Oh well. Rex 16 Six 27**

**Me: Hehe.**

_Rex: I don't think I'm going to like where this story is going to go._

**Me: No your not.**

_Six: But I will. *smirk*_

**Me: Yay for Yaoi. Lol.**

**X is for X-Rated**

Six sat on his lover's bed waiting for the boy to get back from one of his play dates with Noah. He shifted around lying back hoping to get a few minutes of sleep before Rex showed up. After a few minutes of shifting he heard an unfamiliar sound of paper being shuffled around.

Six climbed up from the bed, and bent over lifting the mattress to figure out what the sound was. When he did he was in for quite a shock. He found three magazines with x-rated written all over the cover. Needless to say when he opened up the cover it was pictures of the opposite gender, in very….unabashed positions. Six felt at a loss. Why did Rex have these when he and Six have been dating for at least half a year. Maybe the boys tastes had changed in that time span.

With the dates on the cover, these had been purchased while they were dating. Six just tossed then on the bed wondering what to do. It was then that the boy walked in. "Oh hey Six. I was wondering where you were," he said then saw what was laid out on his bed. Rex immediately turned red. "You don't understand," Rex stammered out. His hands waved sporadically as if trying to somehow distract the agent from him.

The blush that spread out over Rex's face was so comical that the agent couldn't help but smirk. "So how do you explain these," he questioned then. "Their Noah's," Rex shouted with no hesitation. Six was kind of shocked at the fact Rex ratted out Noah so easily. "So why do you have then," Six rose up walking over to Rex. He took off his glasses, and used his hands to tilt Rex's chin up. Those beautiful green eyes stared back into those brown ones. "Why," Six asked again.

Rex's cheeks again flushed looking up into his lover's eyes. "Noah said he needed me to stash them for him. He said something about his mom checking his place or some excuse. I owed him so I agreed to it." Six's eyebrow rose, "Why did you owe him?" The back of Six's other hand moved to trace down from Rex's dark hair across Rex's jaw. "Because I would cancel b-ball games so _we_ could go out together," it was then that Six's thumb traced over Rex's lips. Rex lightly kissed the skin, and Six brought is thumb down slightly pulling down Rex's lip.

Six just leaned in and kissed the teenager in front of him. The kisses were gentle, Rex's hands moved to hold on to Six's shoulders. The kisses grew deeper as Six ran his hands through Rex's hair over and over again. Six lowered his hands and began to remove Rex's jacket. Rex then did the same creating a rough pulling of clothing back and forth as they tried to get rid of their jackets at the same time. When Rex finally succeeded he moved to remove that black skinny tie.

Rex moved Six back onto his bed, and pushed Six down. He smiled lightly before he leaned back down to kiss Six. He kissed him softly again as Six's own hands began to up and down Rex's chest. Rex lifted his head as Six rose up and kissed down his neck till he meet a cotton barrier. Six quickly divested the teen of his shirt, and continued to kiss down his chest. As Rex leaned in more he quickly tossed the magazines off of the bed wondering what they could have possibly gotten him into.

Rex sat up to straddle Six groaning as he felt Six's hardness rub against his bottom. Quickly he unbuttoned Six's white crisp shirt, and kissed down till he moved his hands to play with the button and zipper on Six's tight pants. "Where did you learn to be such a tease," Six's voice groaned out. Rex only smirked, "I learned from the best." Six smiled, "Learned lessons deserve a reward." He then moved Rex up as he pulled the teen's jeans and boxers down quickly, not even bothering with buttons and zippers.

"Oh," Rex moaned over and over as Six's hand attached to Rex's member. Rex in his hazed lust continued to unbutton Six's pants till Six's erection sprung out. Six hissed out as the cooler air finally hit his cock. Rex leaned into kiss Six, but as the kiss continued he heard a click sound. Before he had time to register, Six's finger prodded gently at his opening. Rex bit his lip as soon enough a second finger was added. He looked straight into Six's eyes, "The next one. I don't care, please please." Six smiled a devious smile as he pushed one more in, "Ah." Six's other hand moved quicker over his dick.

Six leaned up to kiss him, "Ready?" Rex only nodded wanting nothing more than for Six to fill him. Six slowly gently pushed into Rex stopping every few moments allowing the Rex to adjust. The lube from earlier allows enough smooth movement as he pushed in deeper and deeper. Rex sat up riding Six faster as the agent gripped onto Rex harder. "More please. I need you Six. I need you deeper in me," Rex begged. "Do you like this Rex," Six grunted pushing even harder into the body above him. Rex grabbed onto Six's shoulders as he came his hot seed spilling out onto each other's stomachs. The tight clenching of Rex's opening pushed Six over the edge as he filled Rex deeply.

Rex collapsed onto Six, and when Six eased out of him he rolled to his side cooling off a bit. Six began to trace his fingers through Rex's short hair when he said, "Make sure to give those things back to Noah by tomorrow." Rex only nodded before he began to nod off to sleep. Before that though, Rex curled into Six's side and said, "Don't worry Six. I'd never need anything like that as long as I have you." Six smiled, "Same here Rex. Same here."

**Me: Wanky Wanky!**

_Rex: You're so weird._

**Me: I know.**

_Six: Did you give Noah back the magazines already?_

_Rex: Yeah I did. _

**Me: Rex is whipped.**  
_Rex: Not even._

**Me: Sure Rexy sure.**

**I hope this came out good, and I tried to write this more believable. Hope you all liked this fic. I thought the idea was funny enough. Umm…well please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	25. Y is for Yours

**Y is for Yours**

**I'm back…again. Still have not posted anything! I'm sleepy right now so hopefully the beginning will make some sense lol. This pretty much more mush because it makes the world go round. I still believe that. So don't beta, no ownership of GR *Santa you failed me!*, and rated T or K. I have yet to write it so I'm not sure. Rex 20 Six 31**

**Me: Aww!**

_Rex: What._

**Me: I just think you guys are so cute together.**

_Six: Are you just figuring this out right now?_

**Me: no…**

_Rex: I still wonder about you Silver._

**Me: Shut it….Aww! So cute!**

**Y is for Yours**

"Six," Rex asked from where he was lying. He was in his favorite spot in the world, right in Six's arms. It had been a lazy afternoon that the two rarely got to spend together. So they decided to spend it alone enjoying the piece and quiet.

"Yes Rex," the agent asked his hands playing with the tips of Rex's styled hair. Rex then turned and looked into Six's eyes. Well actually his shades were in the way, but soon Rex pushed them up so they slid to rest over Six's hair.

Rex's eyes bore deep into those green eyes, and he loved what he saw. Six's eyes just looked honest, and when a small smile played on his face he smiled back. "I'm happy," Rex said. Six's smile grew even further, "Then I'm happy."

Rex climbed up a bit further and gently kissed Six. "Do you know why," the teen asked. Six smirked then, "Well I'd rather have you tell me. I'd like to here it in your own voice." They shared another kiss before Rex continued, "Because I'm yours."

Six rose his eyebrow at the statement, "Rex you're wrong…we not completely." Rex pouted, "What do you mean I'm wrong." Six laughed even after all these years Rex could still play the cute card. "What I mean is that I'm yours. I've never doubted that from the beginning."

Rex just dug himself even further into the agents grip, "How about we compromise and just agree that we belong with each other and two each other." Six kissed his love one more time before he finished, "I can live with that. I can very happily live with that."

**I know it's short. Don't remind me. Soon the end is coming, and nothings been posted yet. Sigh. I hope you all have been well, and I'll work on more with more time to come. Does that make sense? So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	26. Z is for Zoo

**Z is for Zoo**

**And so this Arc comes to an end. Thank you all for everything. You all make my day, everyday. Rex/Six forever lol. I hope to work on a multi-chap story for this Fandom later, but also work on some more fandoms as well so please add me as an author so you all can stay updated. Don't own GR, rate T, and I don't beta this. Rex 31 Edgar 7 Emma 12 Six 41**

**Me: Aww our lil talks are ending.**

_Six: You make it sound like even half of them even made sense._

**Me: Hey they did. **

_Rex: Maybe to you but it was hard to understand what you were talking about most of the time._

**Me: Thats because I'm awesome.**

_Rex: Sure Silver. We'll thanks for the weirdness._

**Me: You are quite welcome.**

**Z is for Zoo**

Rex and Six were sleeping peacefully till a little body began to jump up and down on their bed. "Six your son wants your attention," Rex sighed out moving an arm to cover his eyes. "I believe he is also your son love," Six said back. "Get up! Get up," Edgar demanded of his two parents.

"Yes mijo," Rex sat up running his hands through his hair. "Feliz Cumpleanos," Rex said getting up grabbing clothes for later that day, but not before catching Edgar mid jump and giving him a hug. Edgar kept jumping on the bed till he sat quietly looking at his Dad he then cleared his throat. Six smiled, "Happy Birthday son." Six kissed his son on the forehead before he went to go get Emma ready for the family's day out. Immediately Edgar ran out of the room to his own, trying to attempt to get ready for the day. Attempt really because after a few minutes of struggling with a shirt he had to get help from Rex.

"Are you ready for breakfast," he asked as Edgar who just raced into the kitchen. Rex turned to find Six already cooking while Emma gave her brother a hug. "What are we going to do today," Edgar finally asked after finishing off a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. Six looked over at Rex before he continued, "We decided to take you to the Zoo and have your party there." Edgar gasped, he had never been to the zoo, and he had been nagging his parents about taking him for a while.

"Finally! He's been talking about going there for the longest time," Emma said throwing her hands in the air dramatically. She had been thinking about trying out for a play so she had been practicing all week long. Edgar just rolled her eyes at her theatrics before a smile returned to his face, "So when do we leave?" "In a few minutes so go get your good shoes on," Six reminded him. "Yes Dad," said defeated, but just smiled as he made his way to his room.

Soon enough the whole family was on their way to the zoo. When they got there they saw that Noah, Holiday, and their son Andrew waiting for them outside. Edgar hugged each one of them even Andrew. As they entered and walked around Edgar saw his friends at different times as they wondered around the zoo. Before long it was time for lunch. He was lead to a wide open park inside the Zoo where almost all of his friends had gathered.

After food was passed out and eaten, different workers from the zoo brought little animals out for the children to see. All the adults laughed and smiled at the different reactions the kids had to all the animals. Before long it was time for cake. Everyone gathered around, and Edgar had the biggest smile on his face as everyone sang him happy birthday. Six cut up the whole cake in a matter of seconds, and began to pass the cake out.

Rex left to get more punch from the near by restaurant stand, and as he turned he stopped in his tracks. Something felt so surreal to him. Edgars face was covered in frosting, while Emma laughed next to her brother, and Six just looked over them smiling at them. He saw Holiday, Noah, and Andrew right there next to them. It was so amazing that after so much in his life he had what he wanted, what he always needed. He had his family that he thought he lost. After so many years his only dream had come true. And he couldn't ask for more.

Six noticed Rex still, and waved him over. As Rex joined them, Six kissed him on the cheek while Emma and Edgar continued to run around. He smiled, no…he couldn't ask for anymore.

**Me: Sigh the end.**

_Rex: Well you did an ok job._

_Six: Yeah._  
**Me: Aww I hope this arc was all good.**

**Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine, and you have given me plenty to feed on. Thank you all for everything. Oh BTW Bobo doesn't like Zoo's for obvious reasons sooo…he had dinner with them later.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


End file.
